Foxhole
by KairiMcEwin
Summary: Harry's tired of fighting. Tom never realized that he might have wanted someone to protect. But the emerald eyes of the weak child were broken; though Thomas Riddle was broken in his own way. Can these two save each other? Tom Riddle x Harry Potter, yaoi, smut in later chapters, violence, LOVE. Set in sixth year.
1. Safe

**Ello, guv'na! How are ya today? ****See, I'm not just a fan of Kingdom Hearts, Silent Hill and Harvest Moon, I also LOVE Harry Potter! My first series, really, other than The Babysitter's Club. And I do love TomxHarry, it's so cute, damnit! I think I'm a bit out of character... I mean, Tom's always a sneaky cunning bastard, so the cake part works...**

* * *

Tom lazily read the thick novel by the warm fire, feeling perfectly content. Nagini curled around him affectionately, her elegant body on the back of the plush armchair and her serpentine head sleepily resting on his shoulder. He wore his dark green sweater beneath the usual attire of his black robes, as it was his favourite during his relaxing evenings. Outside the windows a storm was roaring, the rain streaming aginst the glass panes. He didn't mind. That was why he felt so cozy, reading a fascinating Muggle mystery novel.

If there was anything he preferred from the Muggle world, it was their literature.

He brushed back his dark bangs, his scarlet eyes devouring the words. He didn't hide his appearance when his followers were not in his presence; he felt more relaxed when he didn't have the annoying glamour coating his body. He was Tom Riddle in private; with the groomed dark chocolate hair and the handsome features he prided himself on. He even relaxed his normally rigid conduct, curling in the plush armchair with his legs folding close and his stature slightly slouched. A small bowl of his favourite sweets, rich chocolate centered by caramel, sat on the elegant sidetable, its contents slowly being depleted. The fire was warm and bright, the novel intriguing, and the chocolate divine; this was Tom's bliss.

He was broken out of his little reverie by his faithful serpent stirring, her coils slowly unraveling from her master. "Nagini, what distracts my lovely girl," he whispered in the snake tongue, stroking her regal head.

The snake's eyes flickered amusedly for a moment. Tom treated his elegant ophidian as though she were his daughter; she knew she was spoilt and she loved every moment of it. "I merely sensed a disturbance somewhere. No concern, I shall throttle any who think to disturb Master," she cooed, slipping away.

Tom smiled affectionately as she glided into the shadows; his favourite viper was a wonderful companion. She always mothered him, no matter what had happened to him. It began as he possessed her child, and grew into such a close relationship. He called after her, "Send for me if by chance you require my assistance," to which she gave a hissing laugh as she took her leave.

A few moments later; or so it seemed, for he was deeply entranced by the novel; he sensed the alarm pulsating through the deep bond he shared with the piece of soul inside his snake. He folded the corner of the well-worn novel and set it aside, throwing on the glamour once more. He hurried through the large oaken doors, down the hall, entering the main hall. What he saw from the top of the grandesque staircase was nothing short of disgusting.

The Death Eaters were harming an innocent boy. As Nagini curled around him, sickened and searching for comfort, she hissed that the boy was defenseless. Tom Riddle was no monster. He fought for his side and nothing less. He would never harm an innocent child. "What are you fools doing," he snarled in human tongue.

Lucius smiled up at his lord. "Simply disposing of the filth that stained your front steps." Another well-aimed kick to the young one's cloaked head. "It thought it should get pity from you, my lord, when it begged." The cruel laugh that curled Lucius' lips made Tom cringe in disgust inside.

He glided down the steps, Nagini curled loosely about his neck and shoulders as though she were his loving scarf. His wand lazily flicked, and Lucius was thrown back into the wall. Another wave sent the other three through the window. Tom knelt down to the boy, placing a slender hand on the other's hand. His scarlet eyes widened when the small one jerked away, whimpering. "Hush, child, I will not harm you. You have done nothing wrong."

A large, fearful green eye peeped out from the hood, then hid again. "'M sorry..."

Tom shook his head, amusedly thinking that the harmless child was adorable. "This was not your fault. Why don't we retire to more comforable surroundings, hm?"

The boy took a few moments, then slowly and most likely very painfully nodded. Tom conjured a hovering stretcher and levitated the broken child onto it. He threw a disgusted look at Malfoy, then proceeded upstairs. He levitated the boy onto a comfortable couch, striding to his potion stores. Nagini slithered to the boy. It was as Tom was setting down the healing potions when he realized the boy was replying to her serpentine words of comfort.

The boy spoke parseltongue.

Tom looked up, speaking in the same words, "You understand?"

"More than many," the boy responded in parseltongue, to which Voldemort laughed. "Funny?" he asked in English.

"More than it seems," he replied, being rewarded with a weak chuckle. "Drink, please."

"What are they?"

"To heal your wounds."

"Why? I'm a stanger."

"I do not condone senseless violence. I torture when a stake is on the line, when information is being with-held, when it is feeding our plan." That seemed to have satisfied the young man, for he began to take small sips. "What is your name?"

"Figured we'd get to that eventually." He shuddered as he sipped a blood replenishing potion. "Bloody hell, that is a bit of nasty work."

"I agree. Firewhisky, to wash it down?" Tom stood, walking to the bottles.

"Butterbeer."

"So, obviously you are still in school."

"How so? I could simply have a prefrence."

"Voice. Stature. Choice of drink. A certain boldness," Tom mentioned amusedly as he poured the drinks.

"Hmph. If you knew half of it... well, you are half of it."

"And what half is that?" The tall man sat, smirking.

"..." It was obvious the boy was stalling. His fingers wove together, then unraveled; he fidgeted, not speaking. Then, without warning, the boy slumped to the ground with a sick thud. Tom rushed to his side, worried, seeing the boy shaking violently. He didn't stop the child from taking his pale, slender hand. He let the boy bring his right hand to the left side of his face, rubbing his slim thumb to a scar...

And then it clicked.

"Harry?"

Potter's shoulders shook, as a choked sob sounded in the room. "Why... why are you... the only one..."

"What do you mean?" Tom helped Harry onto the couch again. Yes, Harry Potter was his enemy. But after witnessing the beating downstairs, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the child. There was something more going on here.

"You... are the only one I allow to touch me... ever..." Tom stayed silent, waiting for the distraught teenager to continue. He calculated that Potter was almost sixteen, but still a few weeks until his birthday. What could have the boy so distraught that he would go to his enemy? After a few moments of quiet crying, the boy started speaking once more. "I'm sorry... I just... I don't know where to go..."

"Why not Dumbledore?" Tom gently rubbed Harry's cheek, trying to calm him. Nagini slithered down, curling around the boy comfortingly. He flinched, then seeing the snake he calmed a little. "After all, he may have more information than I."

"He wants me to be someone I'm not."

Tom's eyes widened. He never thought, not once, that Dumbledore would force someone to fight. "What do you mean?" he asked, trying to make sense of it.

"I'm not some big hero, I don't want to fight, I don't want to be the bloody 'Chosen One'. I want to be happy..." Harry surprised the man by resting his head on Tom's knee. "I'm so tired of it all... of all the fighting... I'm tired of having to go to my uncle's home every summer, where I'm just a freak... I'm tired of being Harry Potter."

Tom blinked, amazed. "And why come to me?"

"Because you'd probably understand. You didn't want to be what everyone expected. And besides... everyone wants me to fight, no matter what I want. They'd look at me as though I were mad if I tried talking about this."

Voldemort pulled the shaking child into his arms. "What do you want?"

"I want to be accepted." This surprised the taller again, but then again, this evening was full of surprises. One minute he was reading his novel, the next comforting Harry-bloody-Potter. "For who I am... I don't want to be beaten anymore, I don't want to be placed on a pedestal, I don't want to be hated, I don't want to be worshipped... I want love..."

"Beaten?" His embrace tightened. "Do you mean my Death Eaters?"

"No, I'm used to worse than what they did."

"How in bloody hell are you used to that, Harry?" Tom pulled off the hood, looking the boy straight in the eyes. "Who did that to you?"

"The muggle side of the family." Harry's emerald eyes darkened. "Dumbledore left me to live with them. They decided... to beat the magic out of me." He was shaking again, and Tom held him closer. "I don't want to go back... I don't know why... but I feel safe now... safer than I have felt in years."

Voldemort, for reasons unknown to him even then, kissed the boy's forehead impulsively. Harry's eyes looked up, not fearful or angry, but full of green comfort. "I will kill the ones who had hurt you," he murmured. Tom knew beatings well, from back in the orphanage. He was treated as a slave there... "I will have Dumbledore killed for what he did to you." He meant it, too. Dumbledore should have known. He should have known! He should have taken Harry away from there! But he didn't. And Tom knew why.

To make Harry malleable. Humble. To bend this raven-haired boy to his own foolish views.

Harry hugged the Dark Lord, still shaking though not as bad as before. "Thank you... Tom, that means so much to me... thank you..."

Tom smiled. He let his glamour fall away; he trusted this child. Simple legilamency told him the boy was honestly speaking, so he had let his guard down. When Harry looked up he gasped, his large Lily-shaped eyes wide and his tear-stained cheeks red from the wild blush. Tom Riddle laughed, amused. He snapped his fingers and his personal house-elf appeared, bowing low. "Welsa, send for a supper for two in the kitchen. One meal had best be large, I mean it. And make sure they know that desert is to be rich and their best."

"Yes, Master Voldy-lord." He smiled as she took her leave. Tom was rather affectionate of how house-elves spoke; it was amusing and entertaining.

"Oh, I-I don't really-"

Tom placed a slender finger on Harry's lips. "No, you are much too light and thin for a growing child your age." He lifted the surprisingly slight boy onto the davenport, sitting beside Harry. Just like Nagini, who was nuzzling Harry's cheek, this boy brought out the fatherly instincts in him. "Harry, I can allow you to stay for a week or two, but you must return soon. Those damned Order of the Dodobirds will be searching for you."

Harry giggled, the smile transforming his face into a positively adorable young man. "Dodobirds?"

"And the head chicken." That transported Harry into a spat of giggles. Tom guessed that the boy had little to laugh about normally, so this laughter was a good thing.

Welsa soon returned with two large trays stacked high with their dinners and a third blanced on her head, containing two generous cuts of a cake he recognized from an American Muggle eating establishment.

It was one of his favourites, called the Mud Slide. It consisted of a rich chocolate cake slathered in thick chocolate frosting(with some in the middle), coffee ice cream, a disc of chocolate stuck in the frozen treat, chocolate syrup drizzled over it all and lots of whipped cream and chocolate chips. A cherry topped this delicious treat, and Harry's eyes were wide with astonishment. Tom smiled at the boy. "Not until you've eaten," he said sternly.

Harry whimpered. "But-"

"No." He whisked Harry to the dining table in his study. He generally ate in here if he were quite busy. He sat Harry in front of the bigger plate, sitting beside the child. "Thank you, Welsa."

The house elf dissapeared as they began their meal. Every so often, Harry would glance at the cake, and Tom smirked. He had finished first and, teasingly, took a bite of his cake. "Tom, don't do that," Harry whined.

"What, this?" He took another slow bite, earning another whine. "Alright, alright."

Soon enough Harry finished, and Tom slid the plate of cake over. Harry dove into it, moaning at the first bite. Tom didn't blame him; when he first tasted the delicacy, he almost positively had a foodgasm. "Merlin, this is heaven!"

Tom laughed, patting the untidy head of raven hair. "We can have this every night."

The look on Harry's face was nothing short of ecstatic.

Chuckling, Tom slowly demolished his own slice. Harry seemed to be struggling to finish the whole slice, so Tom decided to help by stealing a piece. "Mine!" Harry and Tom began a fork-fight over the spoils of war. Voldemort won when he kissed Harry's cheek, effectively getting a large chunk from the slice. Together, the two polished off the slice.

"Harry, there is some above your lip." Surprised, the child tried to lick it off. Tom smiled and licked the chocolate frosting away, earning a heavy blush blooming on those thin cheeks. He lifted Harry into his arms and whisked him off to his bedchambers. He set Harry down in the bathroom, finding some spare bedclothes. "Wear these, Harry," he said distractedly as he changed into his own. He realized that the boy was embarrassed and smiled, turning his back. When he faced the child again, he began laughing, for the boy was positively drowning in his clothes!

He brought him back to the bedroom and tucked him into the large bed, with its black and silver and green satin bedspread. He climbed into the other side of the circular bed, smiling. Harry's eyes were wide in amazement. "This bed is huge!" Tom laughed, turning out the lamplights with a flick of his wand. As he snuggled in the thick satin sheets, Nagini slithered in too, hissing a good night. As he stroked her regal head, he heard the boy speak. "Tom, why am I a freak?"

The older man pulled Harry into his arms, feeling the boy stiffen then relax. "You are not a freak. You are you."

Harry looked up, those simple words obviously having more effect than Tom expected. Sighing contentedly, the boy snuggled close, sniffling a bit as he fell asleep. Tom tried to stay awake to watch the fascinating boy sleep, but he ended up following suit soon enough...

* * *

**A davenport is the country way of saying couch. Though I think it's damport... but davenport sounds more british/fancy. And supper is right, because in the country, lunch is dinner and dinner is supper. The chocolate cake is, yes, from the Cheesecake Factory. Mmm... I love that cake... And no, I can't finish it either, Harry. Man, now I have a craving! Dx**

Reviews, please! I want the payment of five reviews for the next chappy. Yes, I call chapters chappys.


	2. Mornings

Harry stirred, his viridian eyes clouded by sleep. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, forgetting where he was. The bed was so comfy, he didn't want to get up. He could hear a loud tapping, signaling for him to do his chores. "Mmm... a little more..." He snuggled close to a huge and warm pillow, falling back to sleep. Then the rapping of his aunt's knuckles persisted, and he mumbled, "'Lright, alright..." He tried to get up but he was trapped in a pair of arms. The tapping was simply the heavy rainfall on the window. He looked at Tom, surprised. He remembered the events of last night and, rather than smiling, he felt worried. What if this was a trap, and Tom was going to kill him?

He slipped from the loop of the Dark Lord's embrace, moving away until there was about a foot of distance between the two. He started when the snake, that huge serpent of Tom's, began shifting her coils around him. He didn't even notice she was wrapped around him. "Where are you going, child," she hissed, nuzzling him.

"I-I don't know," he whispered back in parseltongue. He hesitated, and stroked her elegant head softly. He flinched when she rubbed into the touch, nervous that she would bite him. "I'm scared... that... that he'll..."

"Hurt you?" Harry nodded. "Dear, Tom is a good man, believe it or not. He's still human. Trust him, or at least try."

"I-I'll give it a go..." The viper seemed to be smiling in her eyes.

Harry very nearly screamed when Voldemort's hand brushed his bangs. "Harry, hush, I won't harm you."

The emerald eyes stared at him, wide open and frightened. "I-I..."

"Harry. I give you my word. Nothing even remotely like what those filthy Muggles did will happen here."

Harry searched the scarlet eyes, then nodded. "I... um... okay..."

Tom smiled, and that simple expression turned him into such a kind-looking person. "Are you hungry?"

Harry perked up. "Cake?"

Tom laughed, though it didn't sound cold and high. It sounded nice, like a laugh that made you want to laugh. "No, no. Perhaps a tad," he added at Harry's disappointed expression. "But not until you have eaten." The Dark Lord stepped out of bed, stretching. A flick of his wand brought a change of clothes, amazing Harry. "I must attend to a few matters. These corridors are free for you to roam in, which includes my library, my study and a very nice sunroom. You may read any novel you like."

Harry hesitated, then asked, "Are there only Dark textbooks?"

Tom smiled. "In fact, no. I must admit, I do admire Muggle literature. Particularly the works of Shakespear." He smoothed the messy black hair that had been tousled by sleep. "Don't wander, I do not know how many Death Eaters are present this morning."

"I won't."

"I will be back soon," Tom said as he left the room. Nagini, after a glance back at Harry, had followed Tom.

Harry nipped his lower lip, nervous. He fumbled with the bag he had brought with him and opened it. He had enlarged it inside, so that he could fit his trunk and his precious Firebolt. He dressed in a pair of jeans and a black buttoned shirt. The jeans were a little tattered, but they were his last clean pair. He tried to tangle with his hair but gave up, deeming it hopeless. He put on his glasses that he had stowed away the night before, in his bag. He guessed that he would be less-than-welcome at the Riddle Mansion. He pulled on his sneakers before heading to the library. But it didn't take long for him to get lost.

"Oh, damn..." He turned back, hoping to return to the bedroom, but he became even more lost. He stood in one hall, wondering what to do, when an insane giggle turned his insides cold. He spun around, staring at his godfather's murderer.

"Ah, who do we have here? Potty wee potter, oh, what fun we'll have today!" Bellatrix clapped her hands and drew her wand. Harry shoved his hand frantically into his pocket, cursing when he realized he forgot his wand. "Aw, now, the little baby mustn't have such a 'Potty'-mouth!" The mad woman cackled at her own wit. "Oh, how my lord shall reward me when you're dead!"

Harry didn't have time to dodge the curse. He clamped his mouth shut, refusing to scream even as the Crutiatus Curse tore through his body like knives. He collapsed, locking his throat shut and not allowing himself to give her the satisfaction of screaming. He curled on the marble floor, his body spasming with the waves of agony rocking through him. He felt as though he was ripping apart in pain. Finally the spell lifted, leaving him to breathe.

"Well, well, strong little boy, aren't we? My, I'll enjoy breaking you. _Flagellum!_"

An invisible whip licked his back, causing him to flinch. It continued ten more times, then a repeat of the torture curse. He curled even tighter, trying not to cry or make noise, trying to be strong. But it was growing difficult; when the curse was intensified Harry had finally cracked. The scream that ripped through his throat was deafening, and the ones that followed scratched his throat raw. He barely heard her giggle over his own cries of torment.

Finally it ended. He didn't register Tom's voice, nor the motherly snake nuzzling; he simply fell into sleep. He slept, exhausted and aching from the pain. He floated in the dark, so peaceful... the dark was peaceful...

* * *

Thomas Marvolo Riddle was royally pissed.

First of all, every single Death Eater understood the rule that any strangers in his private chamber-ways were guests and were to be respected. There were wards against unwanted visitors in the hallways of _his_ side of the mansion. Even if it was Harry-bloody-Potter, they were to be respectful towards his guests.

Second of all he was angry that the boy was hurt. He had gotten enough of that from those filthy Muggles! He was protective of the boy because he sympathized with the abuse. At that damned orphanage he grew up in, a guard had beaten Tom every time he wanted to play outside. Even if other children were allowed out, even if the matron had specifically given permission, the guard had always given him a hard time. Not to mention the forms of punishment Tom was given for doing accidental magic, even at that time that he didn't know he was a wizard. He felt fatherly towards Harry because he was going to stop that from happening to another boy, and damned if his followers weren't going to behave!

Bellatrix cowered before him, whimpering from the taste of the very curse she used on Harry. "M-my lord... i-it was Potter..."

He sighed. He shouldn't be so harsh to her, because of what the Order had done to her. But rules were rules. He gave her another sampling of the Cruciatus Curse, watching her sob. "Bellatrix, I need you to understand. You do not attack guests in my private home. Harry Potter is a guest. Do you understand?"

She nodded, sniffling. Tom softened, kneeling beside her and tucking away a lock of her hair. He thought of the young woman as a sister, for she was the first thing he had of family. She took care of him when he was a first year, and now he would take care of her. "I-I'm sorry, m-my lord..."

He shook his head. "You didn't know."

"B-but I should! I... I should be able to fight off that spell..."

"It won't help to think about that. It will be alright, I promise. I will take my revenge."

The smile she gave him wasn't like the insane grins she normally had. It was like the old Bella, the big-sister Bella. "Thank you."

* * *

Harry felt groggy as he awoke. He didn't like waking up because his body ached something horrible. He tried to open his eyes, but he changed his mind when the clusterfuck of headaches hit him. He groaned, curling up in the bed. A voice chuckled much too loudly, and he sleepily glared at Tom. "Shut up..." Harry tried to say, but it wasn't much more than a mumble. There was an annoyingly painful chuckle in his ears as a warm, damp rag was placed on his forhead. That helped a little, but his head and body still ached like hellfire. "Hurts..."

"I know... just sleep, Harry, sleep."

And the raven-haired boy slept, dreaming of scarlet eyes and a sense of overwhelming safety.

* * *

**I know... I get too OOC... I honestly have never had to keep in character. This is a first for me. Oh, don't worry about Bella, you'll find out what exactly the Order did. I know she hurt Harry, but... you'll see.**

Review please!


	3. Poison

Tom pinched the bridge of his nose. The Death Eaters were giving him the migraine of the century, and he was at the end of his rope. He was ready to hex the arguing Death Eaters when Harry pushed the door of the room open.

After the Bellatrix incident, Harry stayed close to Tom's side and frequently interrupted meetings. Tom didn't mind, of course; the raven-haired teenager was always a welcome distraction. Such as now, for instance. It seemed Harry was covered head-to-toe in flour, with the powder dusted in his black hair. Tom smiled slightly; it was a silly sight. Harry looked nervous as he tugged on Tom's robes and whispered, "The house elf blew up the bag of flour."

"Why?" Tom asked, amused.

"Because I was making cookies and he got angry."

Voldemort chuckled and swept the flour from the raven hair. "Tell him that I said it's alright." Harry flashed him that sweet smile and dashed off, shaking the flour every which way. Tom smiled again and turned to the now silent Death Eaters. "And you two," he said, the chilled and annoyed tone creeping back into his voice. "I want you both to keep an eye on the Order. Report any news to me."

"Yes, my lord." They bowed and disapparated, leaving Tom with a headache.

* * *

"But I'm only making cookies!"

"No, you is not me! I is making meals for Master!" The squeaky elf tried to shoo Harry away again. "Go, and I is not seeing yous no more!"

Harry pushed the house elf aside and mixed the batter quickly. He was trying to finish as quick as possible, so that the brown-eyed elf didn't mess anything up again. The furious elf waited until he was holding the bowl to cause the bowl to shatter, cutting Harry's hands repeatedly. "Bloody hell!" And to top it off, a salt shaker was dumped over Harry, falling into his eyes and the cuts. He cried out, rushing to get water. The taps, instead of trickling gently, gushed rapidly, beating on the poor boy's hands. He yelped, jerking his hands away. "Stop it!"

"What on earth...?"

Both looked up at Tom, who was standing wide-eyed in the doorway. "He is doing it!" The elf was cringing, trying to appear as though in pain. "He is disrupting work, he is!" The elf shot Harry a nasty triumphant look, minus a smile.

"Tom, I-I didn't!" Harry was crying because of the salt in his eyes, trying to stop the tears with his bleeding hands. He felt another hand guide his own away, and sweet relief washed over them. The same happened for his eyes, and Harry wiped away the tears. He looked up as Tom cleared the kitchen with a cleaning charm, the broken glass fixing itself into a bowl. Even the batter was returned to the dish.

'Master, I is thanking, thank Master." The elf grabbed a fistful of Harry's robes. "I is make him go."

"No, that won't be neccessary." Tom smiled, but it was dangerously furious in his eyes. "Harry is allowed to bake in here."

"But, I is-"

"You may stay, Frin, Harry is only making cookies."

The elf begrudgeonly allowed Harry to stay. In fact, as the day wore on, they sort of bonded. Harry shared recipes for sweets that Aunt Petunia forced him to help cook, bringing him to have the secret recipes memorized; Frin, in turn, taught Harry different foods that he learned of from all the different Masters he had before Tom. Frin knew of recipes from France, Spain, even Japan! After recipes, it was wandless magic. Elves knew magic wizards couldn't attempt in their dizziest daydreams, so Harry could only learn basic things, like wandless Summoning Charms and levitation. The cookies were made, yes, but it was more than enough for a big dessert, and supper was made.

By the time Tom had returned to the kitchens, Harry was wide-eyed as he listened to a story about a Russian Master of Frin's, who had fought a duel against a powerful witch named Eras. "And, if you is believing, the witch is having a right scream, when her spells is not hurting Master Rolan!"

"You two seem to have gotten along," Tom commented, smiling.

Harry beamed at the taller man. "He's really nice!"

Tom chuckled. "I believe it is time to eat."

Harry perked up. "I helped Frin make it!" Frin nodded humbly, twisting his ears. "Frin knows a lot of neat things, he's been teaching me!"

That perked Frin up, and his chest puffed up in pride. "Master Harry, I is only a house elf," he said, but he obviously enjoyed the flattery.

Harry looked like he was going to reply but Tom placed a slim hand on his shoulder. "Come, Harry." Harry nodded and followed.

* * *

When Harry helped Frin make the exotic spanish foods, he didn't think how Tom would react to the spicy taste. At the first bite, Tom's eyes flew open and he practically dove for the water pitcher. Harry unsuccessfully tried to stifle his giggles as the man drained the whole pitcher. "Ta-ha-om, that's gonna-ha make it worse!" Harry managed between giggles. "Milk! Ge-ha-get milk!" He still was laughing as tom emptied a glass of milk brought by Frin.

"Harry, what in Merlin's beard was that?"

Harry still had a huge smile. "I didn't know you didn't like spicy foods!"

Tom cast the giddy raven-haired teen a dark look. "If you try to poison me like that again, I will never allow you to cook again."

* * *

Tom's reaction... so priceless... and Frin's pretty protective of his kitchen, ain't he? That's how I imagine house-elves. Really protective of their positions. I hope I didn't go OOC at all... I'm really not used to staying in character this way. Like, keeping in strict bounderies... if you have any tips for me, I'd really appreciate it. See ya next chappy~!


	4. Protector

**I am so sorry... I know this is so freaking OOC, and you all hate me for it... but I think I addressed that in this chappy, a bit. I hope y'all like it!**

* * *

Harry bounced out of the house. This was the first day Tom was letting him outside, which resulted in the bubbly grin on the raven-haired male's face. Harry trotted to the garden, eyes wide at all the beautiful herbs and flowers. He picked an herb he remembered Aunt Petunia had used in her recipes, nibbling on the end. If Harry learned anything from living with the Dursleys, it was the different types of plants. This was chives, an edible plant that shot up like grass with a ball-like pink flower at the tip. Harry found its onion-like taste good; he always loved onions for some strange reason. He picked more, nibbling on them as he walked through the gardens.

Harry saw a small weeping willow and smiled. He sat on the large rock and took a sketchbook out of the messenger bag he carried. He began drawing the scene; a boy beneath a weeping willow, but surrounded by magical creatures. A Cornish pixie or two sitting in the branches, a unicorn grazing the grass, a dragon in the distant sky, the boy's hand reaching to pet a hippogryph. Harry was just detailing a pheonix that was perched on the boy's shoulder when a hand on his shoulder startled him.

"Oh! I'm sorry," the woman said, pulling back her hand. She had blonde hair with brown bangs and blue eyes that seemed kindly. She had a friendly face. Her outfit was like those business partners' wives that usually come over for dinner parties, an elegant dress that definately showed that she was rich. She was very beautiful.

"Th-that's alright, you just scared me." Harry smiled. He put away his drawing, curious about this woman.

"So, you are Harry? My son tells me all about you, though you don't seem nearly as bad as he says."

"Who is he?" Harry was curious. Who did he know who had Death Eater parents?

"Draco, he's always so jealous."

Harry's eyes widened, and his expression darkened. "We're enemies."

"I know that." Narcissia Malfoy smiled kindly. "But boys will be boys. You'll see." She took a seat beside Harry on the rock. "Now, my lord wishes for me to vaccinate you from many different wizarding diseases, like dragon pox. It would be quite-"

Harry wasn't listening. He had fallen straight on his bum off the rock, trying to move further away from her. "You're not putting a bloody needle in me," Harry managed, panicking.

"No, no, no, not those filthy muggle cures, something a bit easier." Harry relaxed some, but still wasn't about to let his guard down. "Now, calm yourself and we can get started..."

* * *

"They know he is here."

Tom jerked his head toward Severus Snape, scarlet eyes wide. "What?"

"They know that Potter is here." Severus brushed back the oily hair, a hard look in his eyes. He had apparated into the hall in dark emerald robes, eyes calculative and searching. "The Order knows this. They plan for me to bring him back."

"No. No, Severus, I cannot have that." Tom Riddle cared about the boy's well-being, perhaps too much. He simply wouldn't allow the boy to return to the house that he sought escape from. The dark-haired man paced, trying to think of something. Something that would keep the boy here. Some part of Tom, the old part that had been before he had tried to kill Harry, tried to ask why he even felt anything for his downfall. But the new part, the part that had been taught pain by his death, replied that the boy had suffered what he had suffered in the orphanage. This boy... Harry.

He was more like Tom than anyone.

"Tell them... that Harry will return in a week's time. That is what I am planning. He is not being harmed, but he is under great protection. Too much for you to take him."

"What are you doing with Harry? They might ask."

"I... I am trying to extract information."

That was far from the truth.

He was protecting him.


	5. Mate

Harry awoke burning.

His entire being was being scorched in a dark fire, a fire lost in the cloak of night. His bones shifted, screaming in agony. His mouth was open but the cry refused to unlodge itself from his throat. He curled into a tight ball, shifting front in back from the strain of keeping his body in one piece. If he unballed himself, Harry was sure he'd break apart. His back exploded in the torture, ripping out from itself in the brushing sound of wings. The boy thought he was going mad. Why would he hear wings in the midst of pain? He couldn't ponder it much more; searing torment consumed him.

"Harry?"

He refused to look up; moving was worth a thousand needles buried in his skin.

"Harry, what's the matter?"

Couldn't they see the crushing wounds?

"Tom, his back...!"

He knew something had torn him inside out, from his shoulder blades.

"That can't be... _tempus._"

How long has he been crying?

"It's his birthday... sixteen. His inheritance?"

"But what sort of blood is running in him?"

Harry was thrown into a new wave of misery; a choked scream escaped his throat for once.

"Harry, can you hear me?" Of course he could. The voice distracted him from the torture, if only slightly. "Deep breaths now... drink, now..."

The mouth of the bottle kissed his lips; the raven-haired boy drank deeply. At once the pain reared its ugly head, crushing him into his core. But as fast as it had worsened it was gone. Even the aches had vanished. Replacing it were strange instincts, as though a new Harry had awoken in place of himself. He stretched cat-like, fanning out his back. Whatever had burst from his back... it felt natural. Like a second pair of arms. He didn't have to think about it, this new part moved fluidly. The feathers brushed his skin, and Harry stared as the wings curled around him. He sat up, fascinated and terrified both. The wings were a deep majestic blue, a shadowed cobalt. When he touched the wings they shivered in return. He blinked, looking at the talon-like nails that replaced the nibbled shells on his fingers. His hands seemed more... slender. But powerful. He felt like he could snap a neck with a flick of the wrist. The strength rippled through him, making him feel unbeatable. Dominant. But another part of him whispered, whispered that he was to submit.

_Mate._

The word screamed in his mind, and the curiousity of his new form vanished. It was replaced by primal instincts, a beast that screamed to find him. Mate, mate, mate. Find his other half. His stomach leapt, the pull that led him from the Dursley's grew stronger than ever. Find him and submit. Submit.

"Harry?"

The scent of the other assaulted him, embraced him. Instinct swallowed him whole. He didn't even think about moving; Thomas Riddle was beneath him in the blink of an emerald eye. Lips crashing together, the wings fluttering in joy, the talons threading in the darkest of chocolate hair.

_Mark your scent on him, make him yours, you are his._

Harry didn't question it.

Until he realized that he was on top of Voldemort, straddling the Dark Lord. Harry pulled away, his face bloomed in scarlet, eyes wide with green shock. He crashed off the bed, blurting out unintelligent babble. He suddenly was terrified. Fearing what he was, what he did, what would happen.

"Bloody hell...?"

Harry had kissed Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Who knows what this is? I only know from, as the saying goes, 'monkey see, monkey do.' I still don't know where all this about magical creature inheritance came from, but I do find it adorable. I have my ideas for what race. I hope everyone enjoys the chappy!

Mood: Romance has become my life. I'm in love~!


	6. Worries

"Harry, come here."

The shell-shocked boy shook his head. Tom sighed and knelt near the corner behind the armchair, where the raven-haired child had hidden himself. The wings shivered at the close proximity between them, half-folded behind the bare back. Harry flinched when the older male placed a hand on his shoulder, but Tom kept his hand firm. His wand waved over him, conjuring strange symbols. Tom scanned them, his slender brows furrowing. Finally his puzzled expression cleared.

"Ah..." Harry peeped out, curiousity seemingly getting the better of him. "Harry, do you know what Veelas are?"

"I-I know one..." He was skittish still, keeping his body hugged against himself. "Her name... she's Fleur Delacour..."

"I know who she is, but she isn't a full Veela. Only by a small percentage. You, on the other hand, are a half-Veela. You are sixteen today, correct?" A small nod. "When a half-Veela's powers are awakened, that day is his or hers inheritance. It most always falls on a birthday." Tom settled himself on the ground carefully. He knew it would take some talking to before Harry would relax. "It hurt, didn't it?" He murmured as Harry rubbed his shoulders. He recieved another shy nod. "I'm guessing that you had been feeling a pull recently, which led you here, correct?" The startled green eyes told him he was correct. Ah, so Harry was mated to Tom. That didn't comfort Tom, or anger him. It was a strange leap of... joy. Harry seemed even more nervous, fidgeting with his hands. "Harry, I assure you, I am not angry with you."

"Y-you aren't?" Harry had responded immediately. Tom smiled at the teen, shaking his head. "O-oh... um..."

Tom chuckled and smoothed the messy head of hair. "I'll be back in a moment, alright?" Harry nodded, looking slightly crestfallen. "Stay in the room." Tom stood, planning on going to his library to research about Veelas, when a hand tugged on his bathrobe. He smiled, kneeling next to Harry. "You don't want me to go, do you?" Harry was blushing something fierce as he nodded. "Why don't you tag along?" Harry's face broke into a huge beam as he dashed to get dressed. Tom couldn't help but laugh aloud as he followed suit.

* * *

_Dear Ron,_

_I can't say all that I'd like to, mate; there's some things I'd like kept secret._

_-scribble-_

_I can't tell you much right now, but I promise-_

_-scribble-_

_I know you're all worried-_

Harry furiously crumpled the parchment before tossing it aside. He had no idea what to say without revealing too much. Besides, what could he say to his best friend? What he wrote came out as utter rubbish. He stroked Hedwig's elegant head, thoughtful. What _would_ Ron say if he knew Harry was batting for the other team? Ron was pretty understanding... but then again... No, the Weaslys were wonderful. Surely they'd be kind about it. Of course.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by a gentle nip from his snowy owl. "Sorry, lovely lady," he whispered.

* * *

_Hiya! x3 this is cute... and that... that wasn't forshadowing at all... heh heh. Remember, I love reviews. Almost done with the school year, so I can update more! See ya!_


	7. Shadowing

Harry hid behind a stone column, watching the Dark Lord. There was a strange, nervous feeling writhing in his stomach. He had been following Tom around for a while now, always staying hidden with the dark-coloured wings folded tight against him. Harry suspected it was because of that thing that happened the night before last- what did Tom call it? Inheritance? Whatever it was, he couldn't leave Tom alone. He was always shadowing him. Finally Tom noticed Harry just before he ducked behind a column. _Oh no, he's seen me._ Harry squeaked when Tom patted his head, looking up into the red eyes. He felt his heart give a squeeze and he looked away, blushing. "What have you been doing all day," Tom said bemusedly. "Surely not following me?"

"Just wanted to... to follow." Harry pouted, blushing something fierce.

Tom chuckled and took Harry's hand. For the rest of the day, he allowed Harry to shadow him wherever he went, like a lost puppy with a new owner. The Death Eaters had become fond of the teen, because he was really something special. Whenever Harry was near, their lord was much more relaxed and forgiving. The only one who seemed to have a problem was Lucius, but Harry supposed that was because he had freed Dobby, and Lucius was still angry.

Harry blushed whenever he caught the lord staring at him. Tom seemed to be doing that a lot, studying Harry intently. About the twentieth time he had caught Tom staring, he nervously asked, "I... is there something on my face?"

Tom laughed and pulled Harry into his arms. "No, no, not at all."

"...is it my hair? 'Cause I can never get it to stay down, it just sticks." Harry pouted when Tom laughed again. "It's not funny, a doctor said I was schizo-somethingbecause of my hair."

"Muggle doctors find ways to single people out all the time." Tom smiled and led Harry into his private study. "I'd like to talk to you, Harry."

"Did I do something bad?" Harry pulled away, his eyes shadowed by his bangs. Whenever Uncle Vernon wanted to talk, it was because Harry misbehaved.

"No, of course not. It's just..." Tom pursed his lips. "The Order will be searching for you. As much as I detest the idea, you'll have to return to those... muggles until school begins."

Harry glanced up, betraying the panic before masking himself again. "I... I understand."

* * *

Tom frowned. "Harry, I promise, if they hurt you-"

"What will you do?" Harry took a step away. "What _can_ you do? I thought I could stay here... but everyone sends me back. It's always the same."

Tom froze, then pulled Harry close despite the boy pushing away. "Harry, I... I can't promise you anything. But I can say that I'll try to protect you."

"Everyone tried... but..." Harry broke down in the Dark Lord's embrace. "I don't want to go back..."

"It won't be right away. You'll stay here for another week, then a week with them. That's not so much, right?"

Harry took a few deep breaths, then nodded. "O-okay..."

* * *

Harry didn't even understand, really, why he had gotten so worked up over going back. Of course he was afraid, but... that was normal. He never broke down like that, though. No, when he began to cry in Lord Voldemort's arms... he felt as though he was almost abandoned.

* * *

**In November, I will be moving to Archive of Our Own. Until then, I'll hold down the fort here. I figured I'm alright her 'cause there's not much explicit material. The self-righteous holier-than-thou bastards are in a group called Critics United.**


	8. Swimming Lessons

"Oh, dear, he is adorable!"

Harry turned around just before a gaggle of female Death Eaters surrounded him. His cheek was pinched, he was poked and prodded, and hands messed with his hair.

"Such messy hair! If this is to be our lord's lover, then we'll just fix him up!"

Harry hissed as he was dragged into an extravagant bathroom. There was a lot of weird smelling powder put on his face that made him sneeze, bringing another round of squeals. "How sweet!" He mewled as they tore a comb through his hair; honestly, didn't they understand _mercy?_ They were trying to poke his eyes with some bristly stick when he scattered them away with a sweep of the cobalt wings. "Oh! How rude!"

"What on earth...?"

Harry dashed behind Tom, who was standing in the door and staring at the scene with wide, red eyes. "Tommy, they tried to torture me..." Harry clung to the powerful wizard, whimpering. His wings curled fearfully as he peeked at the insane women. Tom chuckled, which brought a glaring pout from the part-veela. "S'not funny, Tommy Marvy!" It was a name Harry made up to annoy the shit out of Tom when he was angry. But it seemed to make Voldemort even more amused now. "Stop laughing!" Harry whined, biting Tom's hand.

"Narcissia, what were you doing to torment him so?" Tom smirked when Harry scowled at the sarcasm.

"He's so scruffy-looking! We thought to, ah, fix him up." The pale blonde woman smiled. Harry stared. Now he realized where Draco Malfoy got his girly prissy-ness from.

Tom clicked his tongue, looking slightly irritated. "He is fine the way he is."

"But, as he is your lover..."

Tom pinched his nose. "You are not to meddle in my personal life. That is an order. Now, please take your gaggle of gossips and leave." Harry had never seen Tom irked like this. It fascinated him. He looked old when he was annoyed.

"Very well, m'lord!" The group of women giggled as they left.

"Oh, and Harry?" Tom looked down at the winged boy. "Please cease biting my hand."

"Oh!" Harry blushed, releasing the hand. "S-sorry..."

Tom smiled. "That's alright."

* * *

Tom sighed, rubbing his temple. All this paperwork was too much to bear... A creak at the door made him look up, but he saw no-one. The room returned to the normal noises on the scratching of a quill and the dark lord's annoyed growls. A few minutes later, Harry's head popped up in front of the dark-maple desk, resting his chin on the flat surface. "Watcha doin'?"

Tom smiled. Harry was always a welcome distraction. "Paperwork."

"Sounds boring." Harry's sweet puppy-begging eyes gazed up at the dark lord under the some-what girlish lashes. "Wanna do something fun?"

"No, this is plenty fun for me~!" Tom said sarcastically. Harry pouted, making Tom decide to humour him. "What do you have in mind?" Tom set his raven quill down and leaned back into his plush leather desk chair.

Harry grinned. "I found the pool today."

* * *

The untidy raven hair was drenched by a splash from the red-eyed enemy. The war was on. Squeals and light chuckles bounced off the dark tiled walls as the childish teen made to get his revenge. The wings helped him float somewhat, but they got much too damp. Harry kept them folded tightly against him. Sadly, though, he couldn't go into the deeper waters. After all, he had no idea how to swim. The Dursleys never thought to let Harry get lessons, obviously hoping the skinny boy would one day drown. Tom noticed the boy wouldn't go too far and smirked. He swam over and pulled the teen out further, grinning. But Harry immediately went under, trying to bounce up to air on the balls of his feet. The dark lord fortunatly noticed the flailing arms and swam Link to safety.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Harry punched Tom in the chest, shaking his hand out when he realized he actually hurt it punching the older man. "I coulda drowned! I was dying in the abyss!"

"Don't you know how to swim?" Tom kissed the hand, sending a tingling sensation through Harry's skin and into the pit of his stomach. "Perhaps I may teach you?"

The rest of that day was devoted to floating, backstrokes, and other swimming techniques. Harry got the hang of it pretty easily, considering he had swam in the depths of the black lake in his fourth year. Tom was patient when Harry was too scared to simply float. Harry finally got to swim into the deeper waters by the end of the day, though he hung at the edges. He was extremely paranoid about not feeling the ground beneath him, so he ending up clinging to the edge. Tom chuckled whenever he'd have to pry Harry away from the edge to get the teen to bea bit more brave. Really, this child was in the house of Gryffindor?

Once the two finally left the pool, Harry snuggled close to Tom under his plush towel, listening to a wizard tale with wide eyes. Harry kept giggling when Tom would make up silly voices for various characters, poking the teen's nose with a smile. But it was a wonderful story, and Tom was warm, and soon Harry dozed off with the words in his ears...


	9. Fear and Art

Tom nuzzled the sleeping Harry in his arms and closed the storybook. Honestly, this teen was so sweet. Tom honestly didn't think it would be so hard to love him.

But soon he'd have to let him go.

* * *

Harry yawned, stretching like a kitten. Or, flopping over clumsily trying to stretch. Vaguely the teen wondered how and when Tom moved him on the bed. But he didn't think for long. He was so content, next to...

Tom was asleep. Harry looked closer. He never really saw a sleeping dark lord, after all. Harry got an evil idea and carefully went to his bag. From his trunk he pulled a vital object to execute his plan... He put it on as he went back to bed. He sat hunched over, staring at Tom close as Harry waited for him to awake.

* * *

The dark lord felt a strange nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. He yawned, scratched his chin, and opened his eyes.

Then he screamed.

It was the most horrific face was before him. It was as though a gruesome smile was carved into the cheeks of the staring face, and the eyelids seemed burned away. There was no nose either. Burn scars decorated the pale face, framed by soft raven hair. No eyebrows, and brilliant white teeth. A steady trail of shining red blood trailed from a corner of the mouth. Suddenly giggles sounded from behind the face.

"Harry...? Harry, is that you?" Tom reached out and pulled the face off. A gleeful Harry emerged, overcome by a fit of laughter. "Harry James Potter, what on earth were you thinking?"

"Your face... your face..." Harry could barely breath for the laughing. Tom took advantage of the weakness and smacked the teen with a pillow. "Okay, that's it! You're on!" The two began such a ferocious war that soon the room became full of floating feathers. Tom got Harry a good few times in the face before the young wizard smacked him in the gut. He collapsed, groaning as though he were dying. Harry paced a socked foot on Tom, grinning. "Victory!"

Tom grinned and pulled Hary down onto the huge bed by the teen's ankle.

* * *

"Cheater! You were dead." Harry pouted up at the man who had him pinned down. Then the teen realized how close Tom's face was. His face flushed, and he looked away. "I... uh, ah, I uh..."

Tom smiled. "Is there something wrong, Harry?"

"U-uh..." Harry's voice caught in his throat when Tom's nose brushed his own. "I, uhm... well... you see, your face is kind of-!" He stopped speaking when Tom kissed him, and there was a blissful blank in his mind. His lips burned, his stomach leapt and he moaned, wanting more. He whimpered when Tom started to pull away. His arm snaked around the dark lord's neck and their lips crushed together again. Harry's sapphire wings wrapped around Tom, trying to pull him closer. Harry purred when Tom held his slight frame in his arms, his slender fingers rubbing circles at the point between each wing joint. Tom's tongue roamed over Harry's lips, surprising him. He pulled away, blubbering. "Oh, uhm, well, ahh..."

"That's alright. "Tom kissed his forehead. "If you aren't ready yet, all you need do is say so." Harry nodded and snuggled into Tom's arms. The two stayed in bed all day, ordering food, reading, drawing, talking, hugging; they had a wonderful time. Especially when the dark lord magicked up fireworks. Harry was thrilled by the display. He squealed and clapped, pointing up at all the different ones. Harry loved the weeping willows, so Tom made sure to re-use them often. They kissed again, having the best day. Tom even consented to having a TV brought in - run by magic, of course - and a few movies like The Sandlot or The Goonies. Even Tom enjoying the humour in the muggle tapes. Harry was ecstatic to learn he could go out tomorrow to get some more. After all, Tom wanted Harry to have a good last week.

* * *

"Tom, Tom! This one's got vampires!" Harry held up the copy of Interview with a Vampire. "And it looks so good!"

The hooded man smiled. "Alright, add it to the box, Viri."

The two had gotten ready early in the morning, Tom dressing in muggle clothes; a dark emerald hoodie and black jeans. Harry chose the name Viridian while they were out shopping. Harry tried to protest Narcissia's gang of gossips from taking him into the bathroom until Tom told him that the scar needed to be covered. If he used magic, Dumblefuck(though he didn't use that exact wording) would've known and sent people out to take Harry back. Unwillingly Harry allowed himself to be taken away.

Now he was having a ball at a muggle 'garage sale', digging through boxes until he found some more tapes. "Look! Pokemon episodes!"

"What's... poke-y-man?" Tom was unsure how to pronounce it.

"It's a TV show. Dudley watches it. Sometimes I can get a peek. But I've wanted to watch it fully." Harry pounced on another box. "Star Wars!"

Tom sighed, staggering under the weight of a box of movies. Honestly, Harry would be watching these all week.

* * *

"Oh, Tommy, please? Just one more episode before your meeting?"

The dark lord smiled. "No, Harry. We've already watched two of the 'one more episode's, and I simply cannot be late." Tom noticed the disappointment in the emerald eyes and quickly spoke. "After the meeting, I may be able to watch a whole movie. Is that better?"

The lit-up expression on Harry's face told him he was right in saying that.

* * *

"Harry, you've been glued to that box for half the week. You need some fresh air."

"B-but it's almost over!"

"No need to lie. I saw you start it."

Harry pouted. Damn, Tom was starting to figure out the TV faster than he thought. "But-!"

Harry yelped when Tom picked him up. "No, no arguments. Some sun couldn't possibly hurt you." Tom turned off the movie and carried a pouting teenage wizard out the door. Harry crossed his arms; when they went outside, he pretended to writhe and hiss in pain at the sun to humour Tom.

Voldemort chuckled, carrying him to a shaded spot to sit down in the lush grass. Fortunately, he also brought Harry's bag. The younger wizard pulled out his sketchbook to continue the drawing from before, depicting all the magical creatures around the same grove the two sat in now. It took a while before Harry noticed Tom's gaze. Harry turned, smiling. "Something you need over here?"

"Did you draw all that?"

Harry giggled. "What, you think Dumbledore did?"

Tom chuckled. "It's very good. I'm surprised that you draw."

"Living with the Dursleys for all these years; I didn't have much else to do in the cupboard."

Harry realized he let something slip when he felt Tom's hand on his shoulder. "Pardon?_ Where?_"

"U-uhm... j-just the cupboard... under the stairs." Harry had decided to ultimately tell the truth.

Tom snarled. "Those filthy muggles are worse than dead."

"Tom, it's okay, it wasn't so bad." Harry smiled. "Honestly, it was better in there than with Uncle Vernon." Harry could tell Voldemort was still seething, so he wrapped his thin arms around the man. "I'm alive now, aren't I?"

"I've changed my mind."

"Hm?" Harry gazed up.

"I suppose I'll leave you with those... Weaslys, rather than those horried things that couldn't even be muggles any longer."

Harry smiled. "Yanno, the Weaslys aren't as bad as you think. They're crazy, but it's friendly."

"As you say, Harry."

* * *

Narcissia Malfoy watched the scene in the grove from the back porch. She was overjoyed that the lord was gaining a partner! Even if it was supposedly their enemy...

She snuck back inside. She had to tell the girls.


	10. Goodbye

"Harry, you need your sleep."

"No." The teen pouted. "This is our last night. I ain't gonna sleep." He fought off his drooping eyes and tired yawns. "I won't." Harry didn't care if he was acting like a child. He clung to Tom, rubbing his eyes angrily. He wanted to enjoy these last hours with his Tommy.

"Harry, I swear, I will get you to sleep if I have to force a sleeping drought down your throat." Tom pulled the boy into his arms, rocking him gently in hopes of lulling the boy into sleep. It worked. Harry tried immensely hard to resist, but eventually fell asleep. Tom smiled and held the teen close, humming. Finally, the stubborn child slept. But he couldn't help but feel saddened that he wasn't able to talk to the raven-haired wizard any longer. No, it was ridiculous, the man thought as he watched over the teen.

* * *

"You have my chocolates hidden away?"

"Yes."

"And the storybooks?"

"Yep."

"And your things are all ready?"

"Uh-huh."

"Not forgetting-"

"_Tom!_ I'm _fine!_"

The dark lord sighed. "Just making sure."

It was the day Harry was to leave for the Weasleys. Tom fretted over him every moment, leading Harry to, politely, snap at Tom that he was alright. Tom insisted of measuring Harry for new cloaks that would be done and sent the first day at Hogwarts. The dark lord had also ensured Harry had eaten a good breakfast, as he didn't know what kind of food those poverty-stricken blood traitors would have. Frin even came up to say goodbye. Harry and the house-elf had struck up a friendship while Tom was in many meetings, and Tom began to trust the elf with watching over the teenage wizard. Frin had given Harry an elf-made necklace, smiling in delight when Harry liked it.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, Tom, bloody hell! You're worse than Madame Pomfery!"

The dark lord smirked, holding up an elegant chest of potions. "Not without your Veela medication, you aren't." Harry groaned. He needed the bitter potion to hold back the Veela in him. It reduced the wings to cool tattoo-seeming markings and it made a strange mark under one eye. A simple line framing the emerald eye, with a thorn protruding from the middle of the line. It even helped keep his new powers under control. But the potion was as bitter as bloody hell!

Harry pouted, snatching the box. "_Now_ I'm ready."

Tom nodded, smiling, and held out his hand. "Then we should go. It's late."

Harry took the hand and was suddenly floating through smoky darkness. Harry clung to Tom as they sort of swam, or floated forward. Then the teenaged wizard giggled, delighting it the feel of the black smoke. It felt like the silkiest water, wafting against Harry's skin and embracing him. It was beautiful inside these portals the Death Eaters traveled by. As it would be being inside of a soft storm cloud.

But soon it lifted like a veil, revealing the field outside the Weasley's home. It was night out, with the stars embedded into the sky as though they were jeweled buttons sewn into the midnight blue fabric. Tom gave the odd house a fixing stare before turning to Harry. He pulled out a small black journal from his pocket, speaking in a low voice, "This is a way to communicate. You must open it in parseltongue. I have the twin, and whenever you wish, you may speak to me. Alright?"

Harry nodded, sniffling. "Y-yeah..." Bloody hell, he was acting like one of those air-headed girls at Hogwarts!

Tom smiled and pulled Harry into his arms. "We may see each other again. I remember hearing of Hogsmeade visits from Severus. Perhaps I can see you then." Well, didn't that just light Harry up. "Now, hurry. We don't wish to arouse suspicion."

Harry headed towards the house. At the door, he had turned, but...

Tom was already gone.


	11. The Train

Harry plopped onto the bed in Fred and George's old room. After talking to everyone, having dinner and taking his things up, he was alone. He had asked Ron's mother to let him have a room alone. He needed time to think, he had said. Which was true. He whimpered, curling up into a tight ball under the sheets. He missed Tom so bad already.

He laid down, ready to try to sleep. But then a strange buzzing game from his bag... the diary! He scrambled for the black book, whispering words of snakes to it. Very fancy text revealed itself, showing a date and time when it was written and who's hand wrote it. "Harry, are you alone now?"

The raven-haired teen lit up. He grabbed a quill and jar of scarlet ink and scrawled back, "Tom! I'm glad we have this."

It took a few minutes, then a check mark appeared by the words. It seemed to indicate that the dark lord had seen it. "That's good. Are they treating you right? Feeding you?"

Harry sighed. Tom really was cautious. "Yes, of course. We had soup for dinner. Everyone kept asking what you were doing to me... I lied, though. That's okay, right?"

"Yes, that's alright. What did you say?"

"That you just wanted information, but I escaped."

"That will do for now. I will be there when you board the train tomorrow, in fact."

Harry frowned. He didn't want Tom getting caught. "You shouldn't risk getting caught."

"I have a reasonable disguise."

"But, Tommy..."

"No buts. You should get some rest. The train will be long."

"No."

"Read the books I sent with you. If you don't go to sleep, I won't bring that cake tomorrow for the train."

Harry's eyes widened, and he wrote quickly. "Cake?"

"Sleep."

He pouted. "_Fine. _You know, blackmail is against the rules."

"And you're the 'Chosen One', and I'm 'The Evil Lord Voldemort'. So, I suppose I shall break a few more rules."

* * *

"Hurry, Harry!"

Harry grinned to Ron and Hermione. "My things are on the train. I'll catch up with you in a minute!" He wove through the crowd, wearing a hat to hide his scar. It was a green camoflauge hat actually, but it was alright. He searched the busy platform for anyone familiar. He felt a pulling sensation bring him to a secluded corner, where he pounced on the hooded man. "Tommy~!"

The familiar chuckle sounded at his ear. "I had to see you off." Harry kissed the man, smiling brightly. "I brought plenty of your cake for you. And someone else wanted to see you off."

Nagini uncurled herself from beneath the hood and nuzzled the teen. "Harry," she whispered. "I want you to be careful, dear."

"Of course I will be," the raven-haired boy hissed back. "I'm always careful."

"Not when you tripped going _up_ the stairs," Tom helpfully replied. He shut up after he recieved a seething glare from Harry.

"I'm only worried," the beautiful snake murmured.

"I'll write, I promise." Harry smiled, taking the large bag that was offered by Tom.

The train whistled. "Hurry, Harry!"

Harry dashed onto the train, then popped his head out a window. He smiled at Tom on the platform and waved. He watched the man disappear from view. Harry sighed sadly. Hogwarts was such a long ways away from Riddle Manor. He missed Tom by the minute. He set about finding the car Ron and Hermione were in. He opened the sliding glass door, smiling like an idiot. At least Tom saw him to the train. He sat down, humming.

Hermione just looked at him and asked, "So who's the girl?"

Harry mumbled 'Tommy' indistinctly before realizing what Hermione had asked. Ron stared at him. "Tammie?"

_So, they think it's a girl?_ Harry nodded. "Yeah... sh-she's... everything." He blushed, grinning.

Ron clapped. "Alright, mate, finally you get yourself a girl!"

Harry only nodded, staring out the window. Then he remembered the cake. He picked up the muggle tote bag(it was from the garage sale) and he sighed. "To-Tammie had made a bit too much, do you wanna split it?"

"Too much what?" Ron asked cautiously, tossing aside the sandwiches his mother made. Hermione caught them with a scandalized look. Ron caught it and said in his defense, "Hey, they're way too dry!"

"Tammie's cake. You want some?" Harry groaned as he pulled it out. Damn Tom for spoiling him like that! No human could eat this much!

Both Ron and Hermione volunteered to help Harry, and luckily Neville and Luna came by. Together the five of them polished it off, and everyone had a good time talking. Mostly about 'Tammie'. Everyone wanted to know what she looked like. Harry described a female Tom, fighting not to burst out laughing. He nearly did when Ron asked him how big her 'jugs' were. Hermione slapped the ginger, Neville squeaked and Luna said, "Too many Wrackspurts are in his head. They're distracting him."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, if I ever hear you saying that again!"

"Saying what?" Ginny entered the compartment, grinning.

"R-Ron said... a woman's... uhm..." Neville blushed as red as Ron's hair.

"Ronald mentioned a woman's breasts while speaking of Harry's girlfriend," Hermione said disprovingly, glaring at him.

Ginny burst out laughing, sitting next to Hermione. The two girls began talking about some new Wizarding famous couple, and Luna and Neville struck up a conversation. Ron leaned forward and asked, "So, how big are they?"

Harry laughed. "Nose out Ron, 'Mione might hear you."

Seamus and Dean came in a little while later, and they were keen to hear about Harry's 'girl'. Everyone was chatting aimicably, as Harry stared out the window. It was darkening outside. The girls waited outside while the boys changed, and vice-versa.

Finally the train stopped at Hogwarts. They all got into a carriage, still talking. Hermione asked, "Harry, where does Tammie go?"

"Huh."

"She must be going to school, right?"

Harry thought fast. "She goes to... Beauxbatons. But she's very good at English."

Ron whistled, and Dean and Seamus clapped. "Nice one, mate!"

The carriage rolled on into the heavily protected castle. Harry managed to slip the journal into his pocket unseen as he dropped off his bags. They all went inside and took their places at the Gryffindor table, listening. Then the feast began. It was just as good as Harry remembered it. Tom's dinners always were made with the best, but Hogwarts had another class of food. It was a strange quality. Harry stuffed himself silly, then he had to be dragged up to bed by Ron and Hermione. He managed to write, "You're a girl to my friends, Tammie" before closing the journal, hugging it to his chest and fell asleep.


	12. Class Interruptions and Visits

Harry awoke to a shaking hand. "Harry James Potter, get up!" whispered Hermione.

"Bugger off."

"I bloody will not 'bugger off' when you have wings."

"I said- what?-!" He jolted upright. It was the crack of dawn - leave it to Hermione to be awake. He could feel the wings and 'Mione's stare. The journal was still hugged to his chest, vibrating gently with a reply. He shoved it into a secret compartment in the dresser, blushing. He grabbed the potion dose for the day and swallowed the bitter concoction, vanishing his wings. "Uh, I... have to explain, don't I...?" Hermione nodded and sat down. "I uh... learned I'm part-Veela."

"That explains it. And Tammie... you've been oddly giggly talking about her when she's so far away."

A pang hit his chest. "Don't remind me about the distance, 'Mione... and that's uh, because..."

"Tammie's a boy." He jerked his stare at a knowingly smiling Hermione. "I can't say I'm surprised. You never were so relaxed around girls, other than me or Ginny. Cho... I sort of knew when you didn't really relay anything else about the kiss." Damn the girl and her perceptiveness! "Harry... I want you to know that whoever it is, I support you." Harry." That made Harry smile a bit. "Even if it was the Dark Lord; anyone and everyone grows to like you. Even Malfoy I've seen smile when you do, if only just." Oh, she didn't know how right she was...

"I don't want to fight anymore," were the words that made it through Harry mind to his tongue. "I want to just... stop it all."

"So do I." Hermione's words were quiet. "Scoot over; I'll close the curtains and put a silencing charm around us." Harry budged up and Hermione sat in her nightclothes on the foot of Harry's bed, waving her wand at the closed four-poster bed curtains. "This war is useless, isn't it? All this death... and why would he want to take control, anyway?"

"I don't know yet." Harry's eyes widened at what his words implied, and he stammered, trying to cover up his mistake. "I-I-I mean, u-uh, w-well..."

Hermione smiled. "Just explain it to me when you're ready. I'm tired of fighting, anyway. Whoever it is, I'm sure is worthy. Now, want to learn a useful spell?" the intelligent witch asked, a mad gleam in her eye. Harry was afraid of what the girl would do. She was smart enough to incite fear in him. The two tiptoed to Ron's bed, and she waved her wand. "_Glacies cutis._"

"_AAAAAUUUGH!_" Ron jolted forward, writhing as though he were dowsed in ice-water. He rubbed his arms, and Harry suspected that was exactly what the spell did. "Merlin, 'Mione, mind just shaking me?-!"

"Actually, I do mind." Hermione giggled.

* * *

History of Magic class. Harry nearly banged his head on the table. He _hated_ this class, hated it with a bloody _passion._ Luckily he brought a certain black book. "Voldy!"

It took a few drawn-out moments, but Tom wrote back in his slender and neat hand. "Harry, aren't you in class?" the text admonished the teen, "You should be paying attention if you are to be my queen. I will not have you defenseless."

Harry delighted in those words, but one in particular put him off. "But it's History of-_bloody_-Magic!" It was quite true that Harry had lost his interest in the ghost that spoke. "Professor-_bloody_-Binns drones on and bloody _on_, and I'd rather be tortured than bloody sit here! And I am not your bloody _queen._"

"You're rather fond of the word 'bloody'," Tom commented. "Now, is that old codger ghost _still_ there? Merlin, Dumblebore needs a change in staffing."

"He makes the interesting stuff in history sound dry," Harry complained by the quick scratching of his quill. He didn't notice Hermione peeking over and making an 'O' with her mouth. She grinned, turning her attention back to Binns. "Tommy, I'm bored. Entertain me," Harry ordered.

"There was once a silly Gryffindor..."

"Oh, shut up, you prat."

* * *

Harry reverted back to the journal as Snape merely lectured the class that day on non-verbal spells. "Tommy, the grumpy bat named Snape is boring too."

"Pay attention," the ink words chided.

* * *

At lunch, Ron stared across the table at Harry, who was writing back to his other. "Why're you obsessed with that stupid black book?"

"Uh... Tammie bewitched it..." Harry figdeted.

"Oi, lemmie see!" Harry snatched it away in time. "What? C'mon, mate!"

"'Mione, reteach him the lesson on the train?" Hermione grinned evilly from beside Harry, making Ron cower. Harry began writing again, "Tom, I have to eat lunch. Sorry..."

"That's alright, Harry. Have a good meal. And don't choke yourself; I'd much rather you have something else lodged in your throat." Unfortunately Harry had just bit into a sandwhich and he gagged, the witch beside him patting his back harshly to dislodge the bit of sandwich. With watery eyes from coughing so hard bile had come up, he read the second message. "Only teasing."

"You git, you did make me choke!"

"Ahh, so you understood what I was saying... what do you study in your spare time?" The blushing teen refused to reply to the bastard.

* * *

He sighed. Taking Potions again? He groaned inwardly at the book he got; it was tattered and old. But he quickly learned that it was helpful; moreso than Hermione! Ron gave him small glares, but Harry was in a good mood. He jotted a note to Tom, saying "I'm good in a class today!"

"Are you? And what, may I inquire, has lifted your boredom?"

"The Half-Blood Prince!"

"... Excuse me?"

"I'll explain another time."

"You had best do so."

* * *

He smiled during their break. He was sitting on the large rocks on the edge of the lake, writing back and forth with Tom. He nibbled on the chocolates Tom gave him, delighted to find the cherry filling. Another was marshmallow, a third caramel. He thanked Tom for the delish treat when a slight hissing sound arose from the cracks between the rocks. Harry hissed back and the small snake backed off. Harry enchanted a music box to play unendingly(he loved the simple chimes) as he switched from a good mystery novel to Tom at intervals. Finally the boy returned to the castle for dinner, then bed.

* * *

_"Tom? W-what are you-?-!"_

_Harry was previously suffering through History of Magic before Tom entered, melting away all; student and ghost alike. "I'm here for you," growled the dark lord as he pinned Harry against the desk. There was touches, and moaning, Harry remembered. "You're mine, Harry Potter," Voldemort murmured in Harry's ear as he bent the boy over the desk..._

* * *

Harry lurched awake, eyes wide. A painful reminder of the steamy dream strain against his boxers, demanding attention. "_Tempus,_" Harry whispered. Damn, only four in the morning?-! Well, a cold shower should fix it... but still... That dream was kind of nice.

* * *

A month later, Harry still used the book during class. Tom was increasingly helpful in helping him control his magic. The classes got a lot harder after a week and Tom's words were comforting. Hermione kept chiding him to focus on his studies, which Tom did somewhat agree with. Harry was finally picking up some pace with the DADA class, but Snape was still tough. He forced Harry to be his guinea pig as he exemplified certain spells.

"I am going to give that traitorous bastard a long torture," Tom vowed. But then good news came in the form of a Hogsmeade visit. October 3rd. Harry pestered Tom again and again and again and- "Alright, Harry!" wrote an impatient, annoyed and amused dark lord. "I understand. I shall be there. Meet me at the stile."

And so Harry was there, waiting while he read a novel. The bags of candies and tricks and bottles of butterbeer lay on the ground along with his messenger bag. Harry wore a simple red-and-black plaid cloth jacket and a black t-shirt beneath it. He did wear knee-length shorts, as though it was chilly it was warm in the sun. He was perched on the wooden stile gate, nibbling a sugar quill when arms wrapped around his middle. Harry squeaked in surprise, dropping the book. The sugar quill, however, was diminished to nothing but a stick already. "T-Tommy!"

The dark lord grinned. "Have I frightened you?"

Harry pouted, gathering his things. "No, bloody git," the teen mumbled as he followed Tom. He continued muttering threats and shooting deadly eyes at the man. He truly had scared the wits out of Harry. Not like the younger would admit it. But Harry stopped at the entrance to a familiar cave. "H-here?"

"Yes."

Sirius had hidden there, in Harry's fourth year. The memory of the man's death was still so fresh. "... Sirius... used... this place... to hide," Harry managed to say.

Immediate arms wrapped around the small frame. "We don't have to meet here..."

"No. This place is the most convenient... and... he'd want to see me happy." Tom nodded and led Harry in. A rug, bed, couch and fireplace had been conjured to decorate the cave, and Harry sat down. If only Sirius had had this! He swallowed and smiled at Tom. "I bought you something."

"Oh dear." Harry giggled and handed over the candies, grinning. "... sweets?"

"Try 'em!" He giggled at Tom's reaction to sour treats and hot ones. Together they both went through the bags, smiling. Harry snuggled with Tom, smiling. Tom kissed Harry, a hand gently sliding up his shirt. Immediately Harry pushed Tom away, his inner walls building up like the first time he arrived at Riddle Manor. He curled up at the end of the davenport, trembling as bad memories surfaced.

"Harry?"

Only a slight whimper responded.

"Harry, I'm sorry."

Harry shook his head. He didn't want to hear it, he didn't want to remember it.

Harry, I'm here for you. Please... speak to me."

"L... legilimency."

It was the only way Harry could show Tom. He felt Tom skimming the memories, then drawing away. There was a pregnant silence, then Tom's arms swallowed Harry, making the boy yelp. Harry tried to struggle, but Tom's voice calmed him. "I'm here, I'm here..." Harry relaxed little by little, at last letting down the walls. The teen flinched when Tom snarled, "I cannot fathom that that filthy muggle man touched you like that." Harry nodded, clinging to Tom. "I will make him pay. I swear to it..." Tom rubbed circles into Harry's back, calming him again.

"Tom?"

"Yes?"

"I... I'm not... ready to do that yet. But... I'm getting past... what happened. And maybe... someday... we can. But..."

"...not now," Tom finished. Harry nodded, burying his face in Tom's chest. "It's okay, I'm here for you..."

"I know...!" Harry nervously smiled. "That's why I'm back in your arms, Tammie."

"Don't you call me that." Tom's voice was clipped. "Where on earth did you get the notion of calling me that?"

He didn't answer that, but he did ask how big Tammie's breasts were for reference. Tom smacked him gently. The two snuggled for some time, talking about Harry's lessons or Tom's time alone. Harry delighted that he would see more of Tom on his visits; he hated being so far away from Tom. It felt like a rope was being pulled taut between them. Harry didn't like that hollowed feeling in his chest, not at all. Tom nuzzled the teen, smiling. But soon it became late. Tom brought Harry to the stile, kissing him goodbye.

Harry had but a few words to say, but they caught in his throat. Rather, he said goodbye again.


	13. Closer and Further 'till it blurs

Harry, stunned, didn't know how he ended up back in his dormitory. He just knew that now he was sobbing hard into his pillow, clutching his hair in his fists. Somehow the war always caught up with him when he had just a taste of happiness. He had just met with Dumbledore, to begin his training sessions that would continue on throughout the entire year.

Training him to kill Tom.

Harry forced his Veela instincts down to kill the elderly wizard as he tried to pay attention to the man. He hated it. Hearing about the man he'd come to... to like, being spoken of as he were no longer human. Once, he wasn't, but he changed now. With the blood he'd taken from Harry, infused with Lily Evans' love, Lord Voldemort had come to love himself and have compassion. Why else would he help Harry? Dumbledore spoke of Thomas Marvolo Riddle as a monster. It was true, that Tom had used rather low tactics, but... what _was_ his cause? To become immortal somehow? Even if it was, he must have had some other motives. Something had to be giving the Death Eaters hope.

It would be one of the questions Harry would ask Tom another time, but now, his tears might have choked him. He heard soft footsteps and a weight settled on the teen's bed. "Harry?"

He took deep, steadying breaths to calm himself before meeting Hermione's eyes. "My mate is Lord Voldemort."

An amused smile flickered on her lips. "Like I said before, I don't care. I knew that already. You ought to be a bit more sneaky with that diary."

Harry looked away. "I'm being trained this year... to kill him."

"I wouldn't be surprised..." Hermione pulled him into a sisterly hug. "You need to ask why he fights."

"I know that."

"Then why don't you?"

"It's best explained in person, wouldn't you think?"

"Quite true..."

Harry began to cry again. "It hurt to hear Dumbledore talk about him like that... like he's a monster. He isn't... He's got compassion, more than that loon does." Harry sobbed into Hermione's shoulder. It felt good to relieve the pressure, the pressure that built in his head and demanded to be released. "He's good to me..."

"If he wasn't, I'd have put an end to the war already."

Harry smiled at that. Hermione was a good friend.

* * *

"Bellatrix..." Tom smiled at his long-time friend. "What is it?"

"I feel it again!" She was completely gleeful. "My true lover's close to coming into my path!" Ever since she had married Rodophulus, she knew something wasn't right. And when that Order member's curse forced her to have a miscarriage, it snapped her sanity. She then, inexplicably, knew that there was someone else destined for her. And that was why the baby was taken from her; it wasn't a child of love. She had felt that twinge shortly before he went after the Potters. "I know my soon-to-be will come!" Even if she was insane, she was still Tom's friend. And he would always support that.

"Do you know who, yet?" She shook her head sadly and he sighed. "I'm sure the fates will take pity for keeping whomever it is from you." He hated Rodophulus; that man was nothing but a drunkard, and he was tortured many times.

He often poked guesses at who it would be. Smart, young, shy; most certainly not a Mudblood.

Obviously not.

* * *

Tom waited at the stile for Harry to arrive from the trip into Hogsmeade. The teen was a little late, but Tom didn't mind. Not until he saw the boy dragging his feet; head down, trembling, and nothing with him. Tom immediately knew something was wrong. He pulled the boy into his arms, feeling the teen stiffen. "Harry, what's the matter?"

"Why... do you fight this war?"

Tom lowered his arms and lifted the other into them. "Privacy," he said simply, striding to the little cove. He settled Harry into his lap, threading his fingers into the boy's untidy, never-tidy hair. "Now, what is all about?"

"I-it's Dumbledore... he's training me..."

"To kill me," Tom said quietly. He expected nothing less.

"It made me angry... to hear him speak dirty about you. And now I want to know... why?"

"Because the Muggles, though they do not know of us, have affected our world," Tom began to explain. "Mudbloods come into our world, deciding with their filthy Muggle views that something must be changed, and they do change it. Magical creatures, such as Werewolves, Vampires, Demons and even your Veela heritage, Harry, were pushed away as Dark creatures; though Veelas are low on the list. Because of them, true wizard heritages are threatened to extinction. If Muggles were to invade our world, we'd have no sense of privacy. They would pester us incessently. It would be easier to do away with them."

Harry seemed to contemplate that. "But... why not just continue the secrecy the Ministry has? Let me finish," Harry said before Tom could interrupt, shooting the taller a pout and making him chuckle. "If we fight for equal rights for the Dark creatures, then we'd be justified."

"It's not only the Dark creatures we must take into account, but Dark affinity."

"Meaning...?"

"Certain wizards are prone to certain types of Magick; Light, Neutral, and Dark. I am Dark, while that fool Dumbledore is Light. Some are neutral; they either mix with both Dark and Light, or they do not associate with either. The former is for wizards, while the latter is for Muggles, who have no magical powers known. Certain spells are Light, just as other spells are Dark."

"Like the Crutiatus Curse, or the Killing Curse."

"Yes."

Harry seemed to digest those facts. Then he spoke. "Might I take the Mark?"

Tom's scarlet eyes widened. He slapped the teen. "Don't you ever say that!" He realized a moment after what he did that he was out of line. Harry's shaking hand touched the burning cheek as he gazed at Tom with betrayal in his green orbs. "I'm sorry, Harry..." Tom kissed the boy's cheek, next kissing Harry on the lips. "I'm here... I'm sorry. Just never even consider taking the Mark."

No, Tom could bear to have his lion marked that way, as though he were anyone else. No, no, Harry was already his, Mark or none.


	14. Quiet before the Storm

Harry sighed, chewing on his sugar quill as he tried to focus on the lesson. But paying attention to Professor Binns was a fruitless idea, and he quickly grew bored. But he didn't really want to talk to Tom. No, it wasn't because he had hit Harry. Tom had apologized to him, something that Harry had never experienced. No-one had ever cared about him like that. It made Harry feel... good.

No, it was because of Dumbledore. Harry knew that if he just _explained_ it, the headmaster would agree. Thomas Marvolo Riddle was different now; he was sweet, kind, gentle, handsome... Harry blushed, hiding his face in his arms. He sounded like a silly school-girl. But still; even though Tom could snap, he was become just as gentle as he was angry.

So, if Harry could talk it out with Professor Dumbledore, then everything would be okay. Yes, perfect.

* * *

"_Crucio!_" The foolish Auror writhed under the yew wand. He dared try to attack Bellatrix. The consequences would be severe for attacking his right-hand woman and friend. And perhaps the man knew something.

The Dark Lord, camouflaged by the glamour, lifted the curse and bent down to whisper. "What do you know, Kingsley Shackelbolt...?" Nagini wrapped her long, beautiful coils around the Auror, hissing. "You must not keep Lord Voldemort waiting... I am an impatient man."

"Burn in hell," Kingsley ground out, "you son of a bitch."

"_Crucio._" Tom Riddle's voice was of deadly calm. He would receive what he needed to know.

Quiet before the storm.

* * *

Hermione sighed. What was wrong with her? There was just... this aching in her chest. So foreign... she read and read, but she couldn't find any answer!

What caused this... heartache?

* * *

"Take a seat, Harry."

"Sir, I'd like to ask you something." Harry, now seated, refused to meet the blasted old man's eyes.

"By all means, go on."

Harry studied the woodwork. "What if T - Lord Voldemort could be redeemed?"

"Harry, he has killed too many. Kingsley, our Auror, has been taken today."

"What?-!" Well, someone was going to be in trouble. Honestly, Harry had _told_ Tom not to take anyone and kill them! And now this?

"Yes, Harry. We are at war."

Harry frowned as he inspected the immaculate edge of the desk. Dumbledore didn't have to put it so delicately, as though he'd break with a mention of the war-front. Harry wasn't a child anymore. "But I just don't think it's impossible for him to change."

"What do you know, Harry?"

He felt Dumbledore prodding his mind barriers. Thankfully, Harry had taken the chance to study Occulmency during his summer, and he blocked out the memories. "Nothing, Professor. I'm tired; may I go?"

"No... no. We have much to discuss."

Damn.

* * *

Harry was early to meet with Tom. He practically flew down the trail to Hogsmeade, furious. Ron avoided Harry that morning, for the brunet was immensely angry. The Weasley prayed for the one on the receiving end of Harry's fury; even the teen's magick crackled around him like a storm. Harry paced before the stile, angry as a spitting cat.

"Harry-"

The holly wand was pointed at Tom. " Thomas Marvolo Riddle. Did you or did you not kill Kingsley?-!"

"He is free. How did you...?"

"Dumbledore."

Tom felt the fury and took Harry into his arms. "Shh, I didn't harm him bad enough. I took your words to heart, Harry." Harry nodded, emotionally exhausted after all that anger; so tired at heart, in fact, that he simply cried. Voldemort lifted the boy into his arms, kissing the top of the boy's head as he brought the teen into their cave. Harry snuggled close to Tom, kissing the man. Tom had gently caressed the boy's cheek, kissing him.

"Tom?"

"Yes, my Harry?"

"I... I love you."


	15. Friendship with a dash of Riddles

Harry Potter thought to himself. Dumbledore had shown him a memory of the young Tom; it was adorable. But the ambition Voldemort had was still rooted in him to this day. Harry could understand it. He himself thought that, when he was younger, if he was only _smart_ enough, he'd be normal. Knowledge was power to young Harry. So he sought it, hungry to be more than the idiot boy. Though it didn't seem enough.

Harry gazed around at his secret spot. It was in the Forbidden Forest, not too far in; it was where he had performed a true Patronus Charm. A small stream from the lake kept the pond filled, and it was stunning at night. The chill of the late October air nipped at his nose, but he was perfectly content. He had hid sketchbook with him; naturally, he drew. The moon reflecting off the calm pond, a unicorn mare and her foal coming to drink, wildflowers growing like they would do again in the spring, a single lily disrupting the still waters.

His mother... would she be proud of her son? Or hate him, because he loved her murderer? But back then, Tom wasn't sane. He had broke himself somehow...

And therein another question was raised. Why was Tom feeling so much? And what broke him? Did Tom love him in return? What had happened? Harry was so confused...

"What are you doing here, Potter?"

Harry jerked around, nearly falling into the water. Draco Malfoy sneered at him, and Harry sighed. "Piss off, I don't feel like talking to a twitching ferret."

"Aw, is the spoiled Golden Boy upset? Go cry to your mummy."

"I said to, to shut up..." Harry's voice cracked. All the pressure, questions and betrayal(amongst others in the swirling chaos of emotions) had gotten to the teen. He broke down, wishing desperately for Tom to hug him and explain it all. He longed for the soothing voice and the gentle rubs on his back. He hugged his knees to his chest so tight they ached, and Harry just sat there. He had forgotten about Malfoy until the blond boy patted his shoulder awkwardly. Harry looked up with dull green eyes. "Why're you still here...?"

"Uhm... I, uh... kinda dealt a low blow." The Slytherin seemed uncomfortable. "So... er... sorry."

Harry gave him a fleeting, bracing sort of smile. "I-it's okay. Just... a lot's been going on. It's hard."

"Maybe... I could... erm, help?" It seemed Malfoy was somewhat trying to be cordial.

"... could you keep a secret?"

"Is it good?" Of course, the snakes and their gossip.

"I'm sure your lord would be angry if you told." Harry scowled. When would there be Slytherins like Tom, or maybe Slughorn? The man was nice, somewhat... most Slytherins were sneaky little gits. But right now, this prat was the only one who might have some answers...

Instinctively, the blond pulled his left arm closer to him. "W-what's He to you, Potter?"

Harry frowned. "He put the Mark on you?-!" And to think Harry thought he was simply too young.

Draco cringed. "No."

Harry grimaced at the reaction. "Draco, I'm not going to snitch. I'm not interested in fighting for the Light side anymore. That's part of the secret..." Harry lowered his eyes. He felt so guilt-ridden. "I-I don't want to fight."

Draco slowly relaxed, but only a smidge. "So... you wish to be a Death Eater?"

"Asked, but- uh... Tom wouldn't allow it."

Draco snorted. "Tom? Is that a nickname for your girl, what's the hag's name, Tammie?"

Harry smiled a tiny bit again. "No, it's a shorter name for Thomas Marvolo Riddle."

"So..." The realization hit the Malfoy heir. "You're a flit?-!"

Harry pouted. "I'm telling Voldy what you said."

The other teen choked. "E-excuse me?-!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Tom. Voldy. Same difference. And?"

Draco finally had lost the famed Malfoy composure. "Y-you're... the Dark Lord... you... him... what...?"

Harry nodded, sighing. "It's strange... I know. Even I'm confused... so much it hurts." Then it all began to pour out. The guilt over betraying his dead family, his self-blame for letting down so many people who believed in the Light, his fear that he'd be hurt again, the questions about Tom, the anger over how close-minded the old headmaster was, the worry of people hating him, and all this bloody _pressure!_ The pressure from the world, Dumbledore; even his friends! And least of all, the fear that he'd be left by Tom and forced to return to the Dursleys. He was crying so hard at the end of his confessions, he barely realized Draco was... hugging him. It wasn't Tom, but it was nice to be hugged. It helped him calm down. "I'm sorry... I rambled..."

"Don't apologize. You've been through enough." Harry nodded. "Harry, I swear, I'd kill Dumbledore just for letting you grow up like that; even if I wasn't under orders."

"Excuse me?" Even tired, Harry could become as furious as Molly Weasley on her worst days; maybe worse. Draco cringed. He hoped that his master would be given mercy. "Draco, I'll have a word with Thomas Marvolo. Thanks, for listening."

"Even a Malfoy knows to be kind." The two laughed. It was the start of a friendship.

* * *

Tom Riddle paced. He hadn't received word from Harry via the journal yet. How long were these bloody meetings?

Finally; an answer. "I'll speak to you when I come for Christmas Holidays, Thomas Marvolo." Nothing more, nothing less.

Tom knew that he was in deep shit now.

* * *

Hermione hummed. Snow had already begun to fall. She planned to snuggle up with her collection of Dean Koontz novels and read for the rest of the night. After all, a sixth year top student needed a good, sound break. She was wrapped up so completely in the book that even the heartache didn't shake her.

* * *

Tom knelt beside the dark woman in the snow-covered garden, watching her marvel over the live roses frozen and dusted with the powdered flakes. "Pretty. She might like it."

"When will she come, Bella?" Before the... incident, Bella was precognitive. Not a true Seer, but powerful enough. But, in the growth of her illness, the riddles of her sight became harder. Tom didn't mind unraveling them. "Do you know, yet?" He kept his voice soft; otherwise, the chance she had seen horror would make her withdraw from him. Unfortunately, that was the most often case. Bella was a Dark precognitive; it was rare that she saw something good.

"She comes bearing bows and a threat, acting as blood of the light Yin."

Well, Tom had his work cut out for him. He rubbed Bella's shoulder and murmured, "You should come inside. This early November chill may take away the strength you built up."

"Of course I'm safe with the dark half, the Yang." She smiled insanely.

* * *

_"Nnah... Tom!" Harry felt the gentle nips on his neck, the mouth making them centered around a particular spot. A hand was rubbing Harry from outside the cloak the veela wore, making it hard to focus. "H-hurry... please..."_

_Tom gave Harry his heated devil's smirk. "As you wish, my Harry."_

* * *

Harry jerked up from the tangled bedsheets, panting. Another dream...? And obviously, time for another cold shower. The teen flushed, thanking the heavens for the mere fact that his dormitory mates hadn't learnt of his late-night pleasures.

* * *

**Heya! Sorry, for not making too many AN's. I had just borrowed my friend's copy of Half Blood Prince to check something. Well, shit. Dumblefuck's meetings were from the beginning of the year on... SCREW THE RULES. I have yaoi.**

**So, I've been working quite a bit. And now, with this cool new thing on this site; I can track how many see my story... are you kidding me? Over 200, and counting, are following my story. And LOADS of views... Wow... I'm pretty wowed. I'm not a very good writer... I'd just love to say thanks. I'm not at all good at emotions and transitions. Though I do practice. I do this thing called listening to my muse or something. Basically, I try to feel what my character feels. Though this one story's making me sob like a motherfucker because of it D':**

**So, anyway... uhm... yeah. I'm not very good at keeping in character... De rien, mon cheri. Oho, you though I was english? ... I am, actually. Just learning French. So, yep... OMIGAWD. French-speaking Dark Lord. :3 Mwahahaha... Well, I'm probably gonna go either play Silent Hill or Legend of Zelda.**

**I love you all!  
**


	16. Anger

Bellatrix hummed a Yuletide tune. She had on her robe and was currently fighting war with her hair. It was November, but just at the close. Harry would be coming in a week at best. The holidays started quite early for the students of Hogwarts. Tom stood in the shadows of the insane room. And insane it was; miscellaneous objects scattered on the surfaces of the tables, the walls decorated with parchments of gruesome drawings or horrific poetry.

Tom's mind drifted to Harry. The boy hadn't spoken to Tom at all. He was thoroughly pissed, and Tom feared for his own good. The very sweet boy could become deadly in sheer moments. Harry was positively livid.

"My Lord!" Bella smiled to Tom. "The ire forgives reason."

Ahh, a very nice riddle. "Thank you, Bella." Tom smiled lightly back. "Now, off to breakfast with you."

A familiar buzz in his pocket, at his hip, gave the dark lord that notice of a message from _Harry._ Tome read it quite closely. "A friend of mine is coming for the Holidays; don't you start your pure-blood mania on her, though, Thomas Riddle." It was quite clear that Harry's angry flame was all but an inferno now. The response was clipped, and to the point. For the first time since he was reborn, Lord Voldemort was... afraid.

* * *

"It is clear to me that none of you will make it to NEWT level, if you must only cast school appropriate spells, nevertheless, I think it a miracle that you have managed thus far with non-verbal spells. Class is dismissed; not so fast, Mr. Potter." Snape turned his hard gaze to the boy as he returned to his seat. The DADA professor waited for the classroom to empty before speaking. "The Dark Lord has asked me to convey his greetings, and wishes that you shall come to his home for these up-coming holidays."

"Really? I'd think he'd have figured out by now that I'm angry with him and having me over would be tantamount to suicide," Harry growled. "I'll come, but only to make him regret letting me go there."

Snape frowned. "What is your relationship with the dark lord?"

"I'd think it was obvious. You're the one brewing the veela potions, right?"

Snape nearly choked. "Excuse me?-!"

When the teacher finally calmed down, Harry stated, "The Dark Lord is my mate. Is that a problem?"

"Yes, Potter, it is, considering you're supposed to defeat him!"

"I think I've figured out this stupid prophecy. I can defeat the _Dark_ Lord, but never kill him."

"Potter, why don't you elaborate?"

"He might turn good."

"Are you a fool?-!" Snape snarled, standing to pace. "No-one can change him. He is no longer a proper human. He has shattered his humanity, the means that he had considered _weak__,_ and hidden it away in shame. He could never return your feelings. He is no longer a recognizable human."

"But somehow he is good! All you've seen is the glamour him; I've seen him truly! How can you say he isn't human when he is the only one who really apologized for hurting me?-! Not even Dumbledore stopped the Durselys! How can you say he's not good when he's taken care of me?-! Is it that all you see when you look at me is Harry Potter?-! Am I just the boy who lived?-! Don't you remember my mother?-! She defended you, in that memory! And you have never treated her son well. I don't want to be just Harry Potter, the chosen one! I hate being him! You're just like Dumbledore!"

Harry slammed the door behind him as he left, feeling deflated. He, instead of going to Gryffindor tower, headed to his secret place. It only mildly surprised him that Draco was there. He sat down, trembling. "Harry?"

The emerald eyes looked up at the blond. "Why do I have to be Harry Potter?"

"Because Dumbledore isn't dead yet."

That made Harry laugh, and the two boys exchanged playful banter. The pond was so beautiful when the sun set, reflecting the warm glows of twilight even though the cold blanket of white surrounded the calm waters. Harry felt like this place was somewhat like him and Tom. The snow and the reflections of the sky were like Yin and Yang...

* * *

Tom made sure the elves in the Kitchen, Welsa and Frin, were making a large dinner. Harry and his friend were coming today, and he had asked Severus to bring him. He paced his study on the first floor, biting his lip. He was worried, yes, not just about Harry's wrath. He had to be sure that Dumbledore was not allowing Harry to get hurt. Oh, but of course, take care of his weapon. Tom paced even more furiously.

"**_THOMAS MARVOLO RIDDLE, WHERE IN BLOODY HELL ARE__ YOU?-!_**" Tom flinched, glancing at a shocked McNair on the davenport. The door banged open, revealing a livid Harry and a bushy-haired girl. "_**And WHY wasn't I informed that Draco took the BLOODY MARK?-! How could you give him such a task?-! Are you MENTAL?-! I SWEAR, YOU'D BETTER GIVE ME SOME ANSWERS RIGHT NOW,**** THOMAS!**_" Harry slapped Tom, furious.

"Harry, calm down-" Tom was interrupted by another slap.

"**_DON'T YOU BLOODY TELL ME TO CALM_ _DOWN!_**"

The girl sighed and stunned Harry from behind. "That takes care of him." She rubbed her ears as Tom moved Harry onto the couch. "I'm sorry, but when Harry get so..."

"I've dealt with it before." Tom smiled. "You must be Harry's friend, Miss...?"

"Granger, sir, Hermione Granger."

"I see... so you are a Muggle-Born," Tom said lightly.

"Sir, I can wake Harry if you decide to be prejudiced."

Tom burst out laughing. "Merlin's beard, are you a Slytherin?-!" Tom figured he and the girl would get along just fine.


	17. Love Blooming in the Snow

Bellatrix peeked into the room, where her lord was laughing and speaking with a bushy-haired girl. The Potter boy lay on the couch, stunned. When the girl sat down in a chintz armchair, Bella saw her face.

She was... beautiful, with curls framing her face, and chocolate brown eyes. Bella never could tell the face in her visions. She remembered the girl at the Department of Mysteries, and regretted not figuring it out sooner; even more so regretting hurting her. The girl was intelligent-seeming, and was currently engaged in a conversation with the Dark Lord about her studies. Bellatrix hid when the girl's eyes met her's, and she heard the girl asking about her.

She fled, nervous.

* * *

Hermione Granger had seen the beautiful face in the crack of the door. But it had vanished, leaving her to catch the breath she hadn't known was stolen by the woman with midnight hair and darkness in her eyes. Hermione took deep breaths, trying to clear her mind again. She had to get control of herself. "M-Mr. Riddle...-"

"Please, call me Tom." The dark lord set down his tea with an audible click.

"Tom... is there any other women here?"

The red eyes lit up with an amusement Hermione couldn't understand. "Why, yes, in fact. Bellatrix is staying here for some time because of her... illness."

Hermione started. That beautiful woman was...?-! "The LeStrange woman?"

"Yes..." The man sighed uncomfortably. "You see.. she's been the victim of an unfortunate hex. Some Order members were chasing her and Severus, when she was hit by a curse that forced her body into a miscarriage." Hermione gasped, a hand at her lips. How could this happen to such a beautiful and unlucky woman?-! "She fell into the insanity of revenge, and she's recovering. She's very close to me," Tom murmured.

Hermione nodded. "Of course, I'm sorry for asking."

* * *

Harry awoke to quiet mumbles around him. He groaned inwardly at lying on the lumpy velvet davenport, stirring. Where was he...? Oh yes, he was just about to murder Thomas. The teen launched out of the bed and slapped the offending man, furious. He heard a girl's laugh and 'Mione said, "It seems as though Harry's awake."

Harry rounded on the girl. "_**HERMIONE GRANGER**, HOW** DARE** YOU STUN ME?-! He had given **Draco Malfoy** the **BLOODY MARK!** And to **top it off**, he gave the poor boy a **bloody** **man's job!**_" He turned to Tom, whose wide scarlet eyes only served to piss him off further. "_What on **bloody** earth were you **thinking?-!** Did you want **revenge** for Lucius' **disloyalty?-!** Don't take your **blood****y anger** out on a boy who's** still in school!** I swear to god, **Thomas Riddle**, I will **KILL YOU!**_"

"Harry, Harry, I hadn't done it for revenge!" Tom pulled the angry veela into his arms. "The boy was eager, and I needed someone on the inside of Hogwarts to do it. I'm sure he wouldn't have done it, though, and that's why Severus would have taken over the job. I'm sorry, for distressing you..."

Harry sighed. "It's still wrong, you bloody prat."

Both Hermione and Tom laughed at that.

* * *

Bella smiled to herself. Her frozen garden was beautiful, and all her own. She stroked the rose stem gently, to be sure she wasn't cut. It was vibrantly red against the snow, and immensely beautiful. It was like her dreams, but what would happen-

"I-it's a very pretty rose..."

Bellatrix gasped in surprise, spinning around to see... her. "Tom casts spells to... keep it in bloom."

She nodded, her curls falling in all the right places. "My name's Hermione, and you're Bellatrix, right?"

"You can call me Bella..." The woman gave a smile.

* * *

Harry snuggled close to the dark lord during the meeting, somewhat dozing off. They were talking about boring stuff, so he had to entertain himself. It didn't help that Tom kept him in his lap. It was when they talked about a pending attack on Hogwarts that Harry listened. Apparently, Draco was fixing some cabinet, and that would bring the Death Eaters in. But how would that work?

Harry remembered another thing, too. A question he wanted to ask Tom. He waited until all the Death Eaters were gone before asking, "Tom, what did you ask Slughorn?" An inquiring look prodded Harry to elaborate. "Dumbledore showed me Slughorn's memory, of you in your sixth year or something, and you asked about something... whore-crotches; something or other?"

Tom burst out laughing. "That... must be... the best mispronunctiation of Horcruxes... I've ever heard." Once the man calmed down(Harry's pout didn't help matters), Tom explained. Oh! So that was what the diary was... and Harry had destroyed it... and so the piece of soul went back to Tom! That's why he was good! When Harry said this, Tom smiled and said, "Perhaps."

Harry smiled back. He'd get rid of the others and make Tom human again; he swore to it.

* * *

Tom Riddle frowned. Now, where was Harry? Honestly, that boy got into anything and everything. The dark lord headed outside to look, only to find a ball of packed snow hurled at his face without warning. He shook off the snow, eyes wide at the team of Harry and Hermione. Bellatrix giggled at his side. "Bella, why don't we show these two children how adults play?"

"No magic allowed!" Harry called.

And then a war began. Draco Malfoy had only come for a second meeting, but he was pulled into the fighting. In turn, Tom somehow got Severus into the battle(Harry was sure it was the Imperius Curse). The snow flew the entire day, with the squeals and giggles coming from everywhere. There was some unfortunate civilian casualties(including a hilarious moment when Lucius got nailed straight in the face by an excellent throw from Hermione), but all in all, it was a great day. The snow-covered troupe came inside for cookies and hot cocoa, where they listened to Frin's stories about his old masters with wide eyes. Severus supplied some stories of his own, as well as some Muggle fairy-tales from Hermione. Harry, who never had anyone tell him these fables, was just as absorbed as the other wizards. And then dinner was served, with a yummy pot roast and the delicious cake that Harry loved for dessert.

Finally, it was off to bed, with the girls in the west wing and the boys in the east. Harry curled close to Tom, snuggling under the warm blankets. The two both fell asleep together...


	18. Punching Wolves

"Tommyyyyy!"

"Mmmm..."

"Voldy-no-noseyyyy..."

"Leave me..."

"Tommyy Marvyyyy..."

"No..." Something tickled the dark lord's nose, and Tom sneezed. But the annoying thing kept doing it. "I swear to god when I'm properly awake I'll kill you, Harry," Tom mumbled. There was a giggle as a reply and then suddenly the feeling of ice-cold water poured over the dark lord. He yelped and fell out of bed, strangely completely dry. A certain veela's head popped over the side of the bed, his raven hair bed-tossed. "_Harry James Potter!_"

"Good morning, sunshine!" Harry said in a sing-song voice. He squealed and dodged a slipper. "Oooh, I'm being attacked by footwear, I'm terrified!" The other one was flung at him and hit the veela in the forehead. Harry yipped and pouted. "Meanie!"

"Oh, yes, I'm down right cruel," Tom mumbled, scratching his chin. Harry giggled. "What's so amusing now?"

"When you itch your face like that, you look like a sleepy gorilla!" That earned Harry a pillow to the face.

* * *

Bellatrix peeped into the room, Hermione at her side, staring at the indoor feather-storm. It was the result of the pillow fight happening somewhere in the middle of the room, where squeals and laughter came forth. Finally they could see Harry laughing on top of Tom, the couple covered in feathers. Tom was smiling bemusedly, the feathers floating almost gently into his hair. It was a beautiful scene between the two of them. Bella burst into giggles and leapt into the feathered room. "So pretty, like snowing!" She smiled and tried to catch some last feathers that were falling in the air.

Hermione smiled hesitantly, waiting at the door. Yes, she thought it was a nice scene too. Harry was blushing as he as he tried to get up, but Tom pulled him back down for a kiss. Then the taller wizard picked the boy up in his arms, smirking. "Tom, I can walk!" Harry pouted, blushing.

"I know."

"I hate you."

"Aww, how sweet."

* * *

Harry sighed. He leaned against the rail, gazing out at the frozen, snow-covered river somewhat below the gazebo. The beautiful outdoor pavilion sat on a short cliff, which dropped to a beautiful stream. Beyond that was the wintry woods, where anything Harry could imagine dwelled. He sighed. The beauty of the winter wasn't enough to distract him from his thoughts. He had been at Riddle Manor for a whole week now, and Tom hadn't said anything about his feelings towards the teen. It depressed him, really. He crossed his arms on the rail and rested his chin there. Was there something wrong with him? Maybe Tom was just being prideful...

Two hands rested on either side of him on the rail, and a warm body was behind him. "What_ is_ my veela doing out in the cold?"

Harry swallowed the little flutter at being called his - _his! _- and turned around. Tom smiled, kissing him. "I-I was only thinking..."

"Don't strain yourself, now." Harry boxed him jokingly on the chin. "Excuse me, little veela..." Tom grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the rain of the gazebo. "Don't make me have to...," Tom's breath tickled Harry's ear, "mmm, punish you..." Harry's breath caught in his chest as Tom's lips brushed his jawline. Bloody hell, why did his voice have to fail him _now?-!_

"T-Tom," damn that stutter, "wait..." The dark lord turned his molten red eyes onto soft green ones. Oh no, he was just so... "I-I need to know..." Harry rested his head on the other's chest. "What do you feel for me? I've been your enemy all this time... and now you're holding me like this. I'm confused... why? Am I just some way to bend the Wizarding World to your will? Are you just going... t-to use me? I-I need this... but I'm scared... and I need you to tell me what I am to you..."

"Harry James Potter." Said boy flinched at the serious tone. "Look at me when I speak to you." Harry fearfully lifted his eyes to Tom's. The heated scarlet locked onto Harry's eyes, and Tom's eyes softened. "I want you to remember this next time you ever think I could use you." Tom's lips moves to Harry's ear. "I love you."

* * *

Fenrir stalked through the woods towards the house. He noticed two figures on the gazebo- was that his lord? The Dark Lord was hugging a boy around the middle, and said boy was reaching out to the softly falling snow. Was it... Potter? "My lord?" Fenrir called out.

Harry Potter yelped and hid his face in Lord Voldemort's chest. Though the dark lord was much different than the way the werewolf usually saw him, there was no mistaking the piercing red eyes. His Lordship chuckled and held the boy in his arms. "Come, come, Fenrir."

Greyback had never seen his master so content. He scaled the short cliff easily and climbed into the gazebo. His lord smiled and murmured to the Potter child. The boy peeped up at Fenrir and said, "Hullo..."

Fenrir grinned. "Well, now... this is a rare sight. Is he for me?"

Harry flinched, and the dark lord growled. "You will not lay a hand, claw or fang on him. Is that clear to you, Greyback?"

He nodded, bowing. "Of course, my master."

Later on, while Fenrir was lounging about before the fireplace, the Potter boy shuffled into the room shyly. He peeped hesitantly to the sofa Fenrir was sprawled on and gave a bit of a squeak. He glanced around, unsure of what to do or say. Greyback just pretended to sleep, smirking with his eyes cracked open unnoticably. Harry shuffled just a bit closer, still on the other side of the room. Not seeing any other option, he spoke up. "U-uhm... M-mister Greyback...?"

Fenrir opened his eyes and grinned. "What can I do for ya?" Harry mumbled something. "What's that? Speak up, boy."

"H-have you seen my book...?"

"Nope, sorry." Harry shuffled backwards a bit, mumbling something else. "Hey, don't go yet. Take a seat." Greyback gestured to the open seats.

"Y-you gonna bite me if I don't?"

"Nah, master's orders, remember?" Potter was gone before he could say anything else. Fenrir chuckled, going back to his nap. "Chosen One... Shy One more like it."

Another day, Fenrir was chasing around one of his cubs. The boy had his favourite sweater! This cub was one of his personal family; a boy by the name of Seraphim. Sera had turned a corner and ended up crashing into shy Potter. Harry squeaked, trembling as Greyback helped him up. "A-ahm, I-I was just going... t-to the library..." Harry whimpered. "U-uhm... I'm sorry...!"

"Nah, that's okay. Ain't your fault. This is my cub, Seraphim." Greyback snarled, grabbing his sweater. "This is why I was chasing him."

"O-oh..." Harry swallowed, looking away. "I-I should go..."

"Wait wait wait! I gotta get to know the boy that finally cracked my master!" Fenrir scooped the thin frame into a hug. "Sera, go to our quarters, understand?" The cub nodded and skittered off, leaving Greyback with a shaking Potter. He whisked Harry to the study, grinning wolfishly(honestly, when was he not grinning like that?) as he set the nervous boy on the couch seat beside him. "Now, Harry, tell me what you know about werewolves."

"M-my friend, Lupin, is one..." Harry mumbled.

"Ahh, my cub, Remmy! So your the human 'cub' he told me about..."

"H-he talks about me?" Harry looked up, then looked away shyly. "I-I mean... uh..."

Fenrir patted the teen's head. "Hey, no need to be shy. Yeah, and if he calls you his cub, then you're my cub, got it memorized?" Harry nodded. "That means you have a wolf clan's protection. Anyone tries to mess with ya, and they'll get what's comin'." Harry blushed and hid his face in his hands. "Hey, now, what's wrong?" Harry shook his head. "Aw, shucks, you're embarrassed! That's my cute little cub!"

Harry punched him in the chest, and his green eyes widened. He then immediately cringed and held his hand close to his skinny torso, whimpering. Fenrir figured out what had happened and burst out laughing, slapping his knee. The poor boy broke his hand punching him! "What is going on in here?-!" The Dark Lord entered, eyes wide when he saw Harry in pain. He rushed over, healing the injury instantly. "_Greyback!_"

"Not my fault the poor cub punched me!"


	19. Gone

"Now, shh, be silent. Feel out anything, any hinderance on the ground, and push it away gently with your toe, got it memorized?"

"Gotcha." A dark form crept through the hall, following the dark lord. The small frame was silent, even on the creaking floors. Tom Riddle had no idea what was coming after him until it was too late. Harry crashed into Tom, giggling. The two wrestled until the taller had Harry pinned beneath him, grinning a devilish smile. "No fair!"

"Says the one who snuck up on me. I suppose Greyback taught you that?" Harry nodded. "Well, run off and tell him that I'd like to see him."

* * *

The dark lord paced in from of the werewolf. Fenrir could smell the business tone the man had. "Fenrir, there is a large pack of wolves that have good influence. We need them."

The blond man snorted. "Like I can't influence no-one?" He bared his teeth in a grin.

"Influence in the ministry."

"As opposed to my influence-"

"Of the streets, mutt." The dark lord actually smirked. He was_ joking!_ Greyback couldn't believe it. Hats off to Harry! "I want a somewhat peaceful end to this war... for Harry."

"The boy's got you whipped!"

"Silence, before you are the one who's whipped."

* * *

In the dead of night, Fenrir headed into the woods. The house had the normal wards, so that scents couldn't be found. Good thing too; the wolf was going to meet with the pack aplha. His name was Alec, and he was a strong bastard. Greyback only hoped this went well. He leaned against a tree, roling a ciggarette. These damned things were addictive... A snapping twig announced Alec, and Fenrir passed a rolled cig. The two finished their own, and then faced each other. "You mentioned... a deal?" Alec smirked.

"From the dark lord himself." Greyback grinned.

"And what does this entail?"

"That a man named Marvolo is to be given free Ministry standing."

"That can't be all."

"And to merge with my pack."

"Oh, no. That won't be neccessary."

"Fine. We have a big enough pack already."

"I'll... consider it."

"Consider it carefully."

It was bad timing that the wind shifted direction. "Let's settle this over a hunt, shall we?"

Greyback's heart dropped. _Harry._ He raced Alec desperately. What in Merlin's name brought the boy outside?-! Greyback couldn't let Harry be hurt. The dark lord would be furious! He dashed up the cliff, seeing Harry in that sonnuvabitch's grasp already. "Let him go. He has nothing to do with this."

"Is this going to be your cub, Fenrir?" Alec smirked, his lips at Harry's neck. "By next full moon, he won't be." He vanished, leaving a cursing Greyback.

Harry... was gone.

* * *

**I honestly won't be updateing often. I'm starting school in a week, and I'm just going to be so busy. I'll try to update on the weekends, but it won't be garanteed. I'm just... I don't know. A lot of things going on.**


	20. Fear and Hope

Harry whimpered, being led down the lit corridor. Whoever this man was, Fenrir didn't like him. And he scared the teen... was he another werewolf? But the wolves aren't supposed to hunt by the house; Tom told him so. It terrified him when he felt the man's lips on his neck... he wanted to go home, with Tom and Fenrir, Hermione and even Bellatrix. Harry was pushed into a room, and the scary werewolf shut the door and locked it with magic. Harry had immediately crawled into a corner under a table, his chest fluttering with fear.

"Come now, boy, there won't be any need to hurt you if you behave. Come here." Harry didn't move. "Do not force me to repeat myself."

Harry swallowed hard and scooted forward. The man grabbed him by his sweater and shoved him on the bed, kissing him. No! Harry shrieked, pushing the man off with surprising strength. His back had that tearing feeling again as his wings sprouted. He hissed at the man, leaping up to climb up onto a dresser. A hand closed on his ankle before he could reach, and he crashed onto the ground. He curled up, in unimaginable pain in the core of his chest. Tom... he needed Tom.

"How dare you, you little whore?-!" A kick landed in his stomach. A hand grabbed his hair and dragged him towards the bed again. He curled in on himself, trembling. "Fine. I shall take care of you tomorrow." The door slammed, leaving Harry with the pain of loneliness.

* * *

"_Fenrir!_"

The wolf sighed. "That's all I know. We can't go there, the security's too tight."

"Surely you can do something!"

"Not until the next full moon."

"You said he would bite Harry." The dark lord scowled. "I want him home, now!"

"If we are in position, hidden, we should be able to take him by surprise. He's going to do this properly, which will give us enough time."

Tom Riddle examined his charts. "The full moon will happen just two days before Yule..." His dark red eyes met Fenrir's grey ones desperately. "Bring him home for me."

"I got that memorized."

* * *

For the past week, the advances never ended. Harry could only resist when then man tried to bed him. It felt so wrong, to feel the man's hand forcing itslef on him. Not even Harry's body reacted to the touch. The wings shivered every night. It was like they were... fading away. Every day the feathers became more dull and fragile to the touch. Harry just wanted Tom... Tom.

The man returned that night again, but Harry was already resisting. His claws were out, tearing into that bastard like hell had broken loose. He just kept fighting, even as the man was using his magic... Harry was falling down a dark hole...

* * *

Hermione curled up, trembling. Harry was gone. The closest thing to a brother she had... the one who would always understand her. He was gone, leaving her scared and alone. She flinched when the door creaked open, turning to see Bella... without thinking, Hermione hugged the other woman. Feeling arms hold her back, it caused the dam to break. Her shoulders heaved as she cried into the woman's shoulder, and Bellatrix rubbed her back gently.

"Don't cry, Tom will bring him home... I promise."

Hermione couldn't help but to believe her. After all, without hope, there is only despair.

* * *

Tom paced in his study. The wolf had just apparated to his underground, readying his pack to hide in caves and farmhouses surrounding Brennenburg Castle. But for a castle, it was a little small. It overlooked a small village that was somewhat quaint. The man didn't have enough security, though. A child could break in - which was perfect. They'd be able to rescue Harry and overtake the castle, using it as a base for the wolves under the dark lord. Still... Tom was worried. What if Harry was hurt?

He didn't think he'd be able to live with himself if that innocent boy was hurt.

* * *

**Cookies to whoever can find the reference - you must say what it is to. And don't worry, this all is set in a plan.**


	21. Force

Harry whimpered, hearing the man return. He thought he'd be safe for the rest of the night; obviously not. The man grabbed him, conjuring ropes to hold him still. Harry's arms and legs were bound tightly.

_Tom... please... save me...!_

* * *

Tom Riddle's breath caught, and he nearly collapsed. _'Tom... please... save me...!' _That was Harry's voice, but... he wasn't there. Tom knew what he had to do. He turned to the powerful werewolf beside him, nodding. Fenrir howled in the moonlight, signaling the others to go in. The werewolf allowed Tom onto his back before dashing through the woods. Voldemort hung on tight to the collar he always put on Fenrir; he hated traveling like this. But for Harry, he'd do anything.

They reach the castle, where fighting was happening already. The two hurried to the door, but their path blocked by a scrawny boy. Fenrir attacked, and the boy was screaming in more pain than he should have been. With a sick jolt, Tom realized he was still human. This bastard... he was worse than dead. Sending a child out like this?-! Fenrir realized it too and called Seraphim to take him back to Riddle Manor.

"Let's go, Harry needs us."

Fenrir turned his gaze from his retreating cub and nodded.

* * *

Harry turned his head, trying to refuse access to his mouth. The man's hands were already on him, making him feel the pain in the core of his chest again. "Don't worry, my little _whore._ Once I take you, your inheritance will be forced to mate with me... you'll bear _my_ children." Harry choked on a cry when the man grabbed his chin and forced him to face the bastard. Harry heard the growl in the man's throat; he felt the man's body changing into a wolf above him.

_Tom... Fenrir... help me... ._

Suddenly the man's hands were pulled off of him as a werewolf tackled him. Harry felt someone pulling off the ropes too. The pain in his chest changed into a pull, and he jerked Tom's lips onto his own. He made a keening sound in his throat, and suddenly he needed more of Tom, more of the handsome man. He clawed at the dark lord's chest and back, crying out when Tom pulled away. Harry barely heard anything other than Tom's voice. "... come now, Harry, now isn't the time... ." Of course it was! Couldn't he tell that Harry needed this to make the pain in his chest go away completely?-!

"Wait, Tom... ." There was another voice and Harry's head snapped toward the sound, snarling. Tom was _his!_ Not some mangy mutt's! But there was something washing over him, making him fall asleep... into the darkness... .

* * *

Fenrir tackled the bastard that was on top of Harry. He began tearing into the sick man, furious. Tom turned his attention to Harry, pulling away the ropes. Suddenly the boy kissed the dark lord, out of the blue. Tom felt a blissful blank in his mind, but he remembered that in the middle of a battle wasn't exactly a time for claiming his Harry's mouth.

"Alright, that's enough... ." Harry clawed at Tom's chest, making a funny mewling sound. "Come now, Harry, now isn't the time. We need to get you home." But Harry kept it up. The look on Harry's face suggested that Harry might be in pain. That only strengthened the man's resolve to get him home, and soon.

"Wait, Tom, something isn't-" Suddenly Harry's head turned to snarl at Fenrir, clinging to Tom. Scarlet eyes widened in surprise. What on Earth had gotten into Harry?-! Was he bit? "Tom, put him to sleep." Tom nodded. He thanked Merlin that Severus was able to modify the wolfsbane potion, so that Fenrir could communicate efficiently as a werewolf. He waved his wand, watching Harry's eyes cloud and close. "It's the inheritance. He's not going to rest until he mates with you."

Tom stood with Harry in his arms. He wrenched his eyes from the teen's sleeping face to look at Fen. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that bastard was going to force Harry to mate with him. Harry's veela side will need reassurance that his mate's there with him, and he'll need to be sure, now, that he won't be forced with another. The only way to do that is to complete the bond, got it memorized?"

Tom nodded, looking back at Harry's sleeping face. "Let's go home."


	22. Christmas

Harry woke to a burning feeling crawling across his skin. A good kind of burn, but it made him... need something. Something familiar and yet new. There was an unfamiliar tightness on his lower region, making him groan. He felt a pull in his chest, so strong... . "Harry?" Fingers brushed his cheek and suddenly the veela was kissing Tom, trying to reach everywhere with his hands. The fire built and Harry was suddenly filled- he was complete. He was finally complete; with Tom, they were a yin and yang. A perfect contrast. Nothing but his mate... nothing but this bliss.

* * *

Fenrir stalked into Gringott's bank. He'd need money from his vault to pay for supplies for the new pup, Daniel. Except when he was getting into a cart, a shock of red caught his attention. He had only enough time to see the long, red hair and broad shoulders before the cart shuttled off. Once he returned to the lobby, he stalked the area. He spotted the flash of red leaving and set off in pursuit. Making it into a bookshop, the werewolf watched this tall redhead purchase a few books. Green eyes met Fenrir's gold and said redhead blushed.

Fenrir was already decided. This man with the clawed earring was his.

* * *

Hermione was completely absorbed in her worn copy of Dean Koontz's _Darkest Evening of the Year_, when she heard a commotion. She looked up to see a flustered Bellatrix, who fell over a chair while walking and staring at the brunette. She mumbled apologies, bowing out of the room. Hermione caught herself still smiling a few minutes after.

* * *

The brunet groaned. Every point in his body felt like stabbing knives. Warm stew was guided past his lips and Daniel ate gratefully. He opened his eyes to- the most beautiful boy... he had shimmering silver hair and wide blue eyes. The boy smiled and pushed in another spoonful of stew, making sure he ate it. "There you go, see? Feeling a little better?"

Daniel nodded, shifting painfully to sit up. The boy piled pillows behind his back to help him relax. "What's... ." The englishman(or so he liked to be called- he was still a boy, only 19) cringed; his voice was hoarse. "What is your name...?"

"Seraphim, but everyone calls me Sera. Yours?"

"Daniel."

"Let's be friends!"

The injured boy smiled and took the offered hand. "... okay."

* * *

Emerald eyes opened to meet scarlet. Harry smiled, sliding closer to Tom in the haze of sleep. It was so nice and warm, and Harry was just so tired for some reason. He didn't want to get up... Harry curled closer, but froze when his bare thigh brushed... _something_ on Tom. The veela squealed and squirmed away, falling from bed. "Harry!" The shocked teen was pulled up and held against the man's bare chest, wrapped in a comforting embrace. "I'm sorry, but the bond... Fenrir said that we had to finish it."

Harry hesitantly hugged the older man back. "J-just surprised me..." Bloody hell, he was blushing like mad! And- oh, that would be a problem. "I-I'll go take a wash!" Harry yipped, dashing away in a thrown-on robe. Tom watched from the bed quite bemusedly, deciding on whether to join Harry.

* * *

Fenrir had the biggest grin at breakfast. Well, what happened was obvious. The cub was blushing like mad whenever their lord spoke, moved, or passed something to him. The girl sitting next to Harry knew, and Draco kept staring at the teen, trying to figure it out. Bella didn't notice, or was too busy staring at the mudblood to notice. After a few moments of watching the scene, a certain redhead came into his mind and- damn, his face was getting hot. "I-I have to go," he mumbled, rushing off to splash water on his face. This man would be the death of his tough reputation.

Fenrir Greyback needed a cold shower. Then, off to Diagon Alley.

* * *

Harry woke up early that cold December morning. He was in his robe and sneaking to Draco's room in a matter of seconds. It was barely three when the only three underage wizards in the house, along with one werewolf(the new boy was still resting) were sneaking into the Dark Lord's chambers.

"Harry, what if he attacks?"

"Sh, he won't. I've woken him before."

"I can't wait to see his face...!"

"Sh, you three! Before you wake him!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, 'Mione."

"You-!"

"Shhhh!"

At the stroke of four, the greatest Dark Lord in history was being accosted by four teenagers with pillows. Yelling, giggling and yelps woke the other two adults in Riddle Manor; Bella and Fenrir rushed in with wands at the ready. They found Lord Voldemort actually joining in the early morning pillow fight.

"Harry... Harry broke our lord... oh, the humanity!" Fenrir play-fainted, clutching his chest. That sent the teens into peals of laughter. Bella giggled and joined in, squealing just as much as the teens. Once the Dark Lord was piled under pillows and feathers, Harry grinned at his mate.

"Merry Christmas, Tom!"

The whole troop marched downstairs, where a vast pile of presents waited. Some were set aside for Daniel, and the rest were torn into. Hermione squealed over new books and a self-writing quill for taking notes, and a necklace from Bellatrix made her blush. Draco was given(humorously) a tiara, which was forced onto his smooth blond head. Fenrir got a collar and a box of dried jerky(from Harry), soap and a hand-knitted sweater(from Seraphim), a book about different kinds of werewolves(Hermione), and even something from Tom(a dog-bone, but it was a start). Sera got a set of new robes from Fenrir(the young werewolf hadn't spent enough time with Harry for the two to really get to know each other). Tom recieved a little glass dragon from Hermione(It ate sand and drank milk, and even breathed fire), a drawing from Bella(he refused to show Harry), and a promise from Harry that he'd get his present later. Draco had gone home to open the rest of his gifts with his family.

Harry was definitely the spoiled one(though he had requested nothing too expensive). Hermione gave him a box of chocolates, a book about veelas, and a warm wool hat. Draco got him dress robes, a box of fine chocolates from Egypt and a book on french. Fenrir got him(what frightened Harry was that the box moved and growled) a little puppy, enchristened Padfoot by a suddenly quiet-voiced Harry. But Bella's present(a box of Bernie Bott's beans lightened the mood, and the chatter came back. Some gifts came in the mail, like Mrs. Weasely's usual sweater and the twin's box of tricks, or a packet of pictures of Japan from Bill(the man was more like a brother than Ron was). But one of the things that delighted him was a strange case that Hermione and Fen seemed to recognize(Tom and Bella had no idea). It was from Luna Lovegood; Harry refused to open the long case to show.

But then Tom's present- well, actually, present_s_. The dark lord had went out and bought a good amount of gifts. There was a set of drawing tools, a music box(it played a tune called 'Memory', from a famous musical across the pond), a set of very expensive robes, and a set of directions. Harry sent a quizzical look to his lover at the latter, and Tom told him to follow them at suppertime. But the last present made Harry squeak and blush, trying to hide it. Fenrir caught it, holding up a maid's outfit. The veela snatched it back and slapped Tom clean across the face.

"And if you dare give me something like this in public again, I swear to bloody hell, I'll make sure you're the one wearing it!"

* * *

Sera carried the boxes into the room where Daniel lay, and the boy's eyes widened. "I-is that for me?-!"

"Yep!" The silver-haired wolf piled them on the table beside the bed and sat in the chair nearby. Most of the presents were clothes, but some were books, knick-knacks and other such things. There was a few boxes of candies, which the two both tried(neither of them could guess the wierd jellybeans). They talked about everything- magic(Daniel was a muggle before he was bitten, and he was fascinated), people, the world, music- everything! They barely noticed the time passing. If anyone could have seen it, it would have been like two opposites. Daniel with tied-back obsidian hair and grey eyes; Seraphim with silver hair and palest blue eyes.

If anyone could have seen it, they'd have already know that the two were perfect together.

* * *

**Hey, guys. I know I haven't updated in a while. Honestly, I need a break. This chapter wasn't going to end here, but honestly, I lost my muse. Which means this will have to be put on Hiatus. I already have my story's end in mind, and maybe there's why my muse left. Whatever the reason, this is officially on hiatus. I'm just... school started, and I need to focus on work. It's like Of Cats and Dragons; I won't be able to graduate if I keep this up. I'm a junior in High School, now, and I need to study. I'm sorry. Besides, things have just..been crazy.**


	23. Planting seeds for an Author

**A/N.**

**I know, I haven't posted in a month. I'm sorry. Things have been crazy... my schoolwork is taking up a lot of my time. I'd just like to say that I... I regrettably lost my muse for this. Not completely- don't worry. Just... This story hasn't gone the way I want it to go. It's out of character, it's not the... I can't explain it. I just feel it's too much of... me, I suppose. I'm putting to much of myself into the characters, and they're not in character. I'm describing unnecessary things, going too far off the mark. This is the death of the original Foxhole story, and the beginning of a re-written version. But...**

**I won't be reliably posting. I have a lot of things going on on my end, there's so much going on. I'm working on my first original novel, about a great fantasy world. This must be my main focus, right now. Yes, I'll update. But... it will take an awful long time between it. I have other fanfictions, namely Ambrosial Dreams(a SlenderMan fic) and Hill of Golden Memories(Silent Hill). Give me some time. Plus, reviews begging for new chapters make me feel so rushed... I updated the description on my profile, you can read that. But right now, I have too much going on. I'll leave this up for about a month, I don't know. I don't know anything right now.**

**It takes a lot to stay steady. The last chapter took a lot for me to finish. There would have been more, too... but Life kicked me in the arse. I have ADHD, it's hard to stick to things. Let me have a little time. But when you see this again, it may have a new title, the first chapter will have slight changes at the start, then become radically different. I'm so unhappy with this fic. So many inconsistencies, plot-holes too.**

**I know I'm still a little naive as a writer. Help me grow, I want to hear critique. I really need to know what I can do well on, what I need to work on- tell me what I'm doing wrong. Otherwise, I can't fix myself. I'm going to be a real author, and this is my start. So teach me. Teach me what I can or need to do. I want to succeed in bringing the audience into a world, a world I see. I want to make a new world. That's my goal as a writer.**

_"But once an idea for a novel seizes a writer...well, it's like an inner fire that at first warms you and makes you feel good but then begins to eat you alive, burn you up from within. You can't just walk away from the fire; it keeps burning. The only way to put it out is to write the book."_**  
― Dean Koontz**


End file.
